El Cantar de la Luna Oscura
by Warthog1023
Summary: Una guerra para apoderarse de los Shittenou's que custodian las llaves de Cybertron. Shittennou's que tienen un inmenso poder que les puede otorgar la victoria  o la derrota definitiva.
1. Chapter 1

**00. Premoniciones **

Hacía tanto frío aquí. El rubio se abrazó a sí mismo intentando proteger del frío atroz. Miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba muy oscuro. Estaba en un bosque con árboles sin hojas y grandes ramas que daban una apariencia terrorífica. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta aquí. Él no recordaba cómo había llegado aquí.

Echó para atrás su cabeza y observó que había estrellas titilantes en medio de una noche de tonos morados tirando a negro y sin luna.

Y algo le aterró: al darse la vuelta completa, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo.

¿Cómo iba a salir de este horrible bosque si ni siquiera conocía el lugar y para colmo, perdido? De repente, se escuchó un crujido justo detrás de él. Bastante cerca para apreciar con perfecta nitidez como la rama se rompía en dos.

El bosque cobró vida. Los árboles desnudos comenzaron a mecer fantasmalmente a pesar de que no había viento. De las feas y raquíticas ramas comenzaron a brotar hojas color negro azulados, todos con una rapidez pasmosa. Pero las hojas comenzaron a supurar gruesas gotas de sangre que comenzaron a cubrir el suelo.

Al pobre chico sentía que todo era demasiado, que su corazón iba a estallar al ver unos ojos amarillos y azules observando con malignidad desde los danzantes árboles. El grito se le murió al ver unos dientes blancos inusualmente grandes y bastante humanizados. Cuando iba correr a correr oyó unos sollozos. Provenía de una enorme roca. Unas piernitas se asomaban detrás de la roca.

-Disculpe, ¿estás bien? ¿Porqué lloras?- el chico se acercó cautelosamente queriendo ayudar al niño, a pesar de que tenia un mal presentimiento.

El niño lloró más fuerte. Algo no estaba bien. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que el niño ya no lloraba más. Parecía que estuviera sofocando sus lloriqueos. Volvió a llorar y a gritar más fuerte hasta convertir en un grito espeluznante, largo, anóma-

lo que le heló la sangre y su corazón se detuvo por algunos segundos.

Entonces el niño comenzó a transformarse violentamente. Su espalda comenzó a agrandarse, sus brazos se volvían musculosos, a aumentar su tamaño en medio de gruñidos salvajes. El rubio no quería quedarse ni quería mirarlo. Iba a suceder algo muy malo. Corrió pero parecía que iba muy lento a pesar de que los árboles corrían a sus lados. (¡Esto es lo malo de las pesadillas! TT) ¡Tenía que encontrar la salida carajo! Dobló a la derecha pero un gruñido muy cerca de su oído lo hizo sudar frío. Otro gruñido más amenazante sonó en el otro oído seguido de su fétido aliento con olor a sangre. Sus ojos se dilataron aun más. No.

No quería mirar.

¿Por qué?

Porque tenía demasiado miedo.

Miedo de que no sólo el monstruo lo atrapara, sino también de que resultaría espantoso ver a este monstruo.

De pronto el escenario cambió.

Ya no estaba en el bosque y tampoco era de noche. Estaba en su casa, en una mañana de color naranja lechoso y el clima estaba muy bien. No frío, apenas fresco. ¿Pero dónde estaba el monstruo? Miró a todos lados y sólo había poca gente caminando sin fijarse en él. Ya iba a devolverse a casa, cuando unos gritos le llamaron la atención. Miró a la izquierda y vió un pequeño grupo de jóvenes que a juzgar por el logo de los maletines eran universitarios que estaban tirando unas bombas de gas a un rincón. Su corazón casi le llegó a la garganta cuando un pote azul de basura voló por los cielos anaranjados y cayó a dos metros de él. Luego siguió otro aún más cerca. Se apresuró a toda prisa hacia la seguridad de su casa mientras la lluvia de potes continuaba con más violencia por encima de los gritos de guerra de los estudiantes. Tuvo que sofocar un pequeño grito al ver una sombra negra correr pesadamente a su lado. Casi le arranca su brazo izquierdo de una dentellada al dar la vuelta para cerrar la puerta. Por el ojo del buey pudo ver unos largos pinchos que salían de la espalda y los brazos.

Cuando el monstruo alzó la cabeza para también mirar por el ojo de buey, su corazón paró.

Los ojos rojos con un tizne de dorados mostraban furia, crueldad y sobretodo, poderío.

Sin embargo, le resultaban muy familiares. Le recordó a alguien que tenía esta última característica, autoridad y soledad.

El monstruo comenzó a hablar con una voz distorsionada aunque también igual de familiar que los ojos:

-Ven a jugar conmigo… libertad…destrucción…luna oscura…soy paciente…

Una risa áspera salió de los retorcidos labios armados de dientes afilados y blanquísimas le erizó los pelos de la nuca. Para su horror, el monstruo se sentó a esperar. La madre se apareció por detrás y quitó el seguro de la puerta y puso mano al cierre.

-¡No mamá! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Ella lo ignoró y jaló el cierre.

-Ella no puede oírte ni puede ayudarte Rad-susurró una vocecita cruel en su cabeza.

-¿Qué…?-tardó un poco en procesar que la voz pertenecía al monstruo.

-Sí, yo. Lo adivinaste muy bien. Los humanos mayores son incapaces de comprender lo que espera afuera. No quieren ver más allá de su palma de la mano. Son de mente muy cerrada y estúpidos. Pero los cachorros como tú si pueden porque son de mente más abierta y son…curiosos.

La puerta comenzó a abrir y unas hileras de humo escuro comenzó a filtrar por entre la abertura de la puerta hasta convertir en unas garras. El asqueroso olor a sangre comenzó a invadir las fosas nasales de Rad.

-Lástima que tu madre no te pueda ayudarte-el tono era de desprecio e indiferencia.

Casi resignado y lloriqueando, sólo atinó a preguntar:

-¿Porqué yo?

-¡Ah!-Un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules se despertó de la horrible pesadilla.

Restregó los ojos y soltó un suspiro cansado. Miró el reloj que señalaba las cuatro de la mañana.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Ya van cuatro semanas con esta misma pesadilla y ya no sé qué hacer. Uno más y me volveré loco. ¿Pero a quién le voy a contar?

Pensó en sus amigos. Alexis era una buena amiga, pero ella pensaba que los sueños eran bobadas. Carlos uf, ni hablar. Demasiado chismoso y ya podía ver el jaleo que armaría. Fred y Bill tampoco. Ambos eran muy torpes en eso y le llevarían a una gitana para que le predijera sus sueños. Y menos a sus padres. Se preocuparían demasiado, pensarían que estaría loco y lo llevarían a un psicólogo. Rad tembló.

Luego pensó en los autobots. ¿Tal vez Hotshot? Probablemente. Pero era un joven soldado al igual que Sideswipe y esto era muy personal. ¿Blurr? Un bravucón que dejaba en claro que no le gustaba los niños y prefería la soledad. ¿Alerta Roja? Muy formal, pero muy ocupado con las investigaciones. ¿Scavenger? Un candidato excelente, no por nada había sido el mentor de Optimus y el más viejo guerrero. Optimus… otro candidato perfecto, no hacía bromas como Scavenger, era serio y tomaba muy en cuenta a los demás. Bueno, si uno estaba ocupado al menos podría intentar hablar con uno.

Trató de volver a dormir y a olvidar de estas tenebrosas pesadillas.

-Si al menos acabara todo esto…

5:00

En casa de Rad

Eran como las cinco cuando salió sigilosamente de la casa sin hacer el menor ruido y fue al encuentro de Hotshot. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Rad bostezó.

-¿Y los demás?

-Están en la base. Eres el último.

Hotshot decidió preguntar lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

-Te ves muy mal Rad. ¿Acaso no pudiste dormir?

Rad suspiró cansadamente.

-No, no pude.

-¿Porqué no?

-Pesadillas.

-¿Tan espantosos o muy extraños?

Rad se sintió tentado de contarle pero no sabía si decirlo o no, así que optó por el misterio.

-Ambas.

-Hmmm…Scavenger, Blurr y Optimus saben de estas cosas.

-¿En serio? Pero no sabía que Blurr supiera de esto.

-¬u¬ Te sorprenderías. Si quieres te llevo para que lo preguntes.

-Muchas gracias amigo pero al que no voy a preguntar es a Blurr.

-¿Porque es un bravucón?

-Sí… pero no le digas nada.

-No te preocupes, no le diré nada. Si llega a enterar, te protejo con mi vida.

Ambos se rieron con ganas. Llegaron a la base autobots y Rad se bajó para hablar con los otros.

-Hey buenos días a todos.

Alexis, Carlos, Bill y Fred lo saludaron e hicieron un poco de espacio para que Rad se sentara. Alexis trataba de ajustar la imagen del televisor para ver mientras desayunaban cereal.

-¿Qué están viendo?- inquirió Hotshot sentándose atrás.

-EL Cazador de los Sueños, ya vamos por la mitad en donde el gordo está en el baño-Carlos trataba de comer más rápido su chocolate.

-Sí, es para morirse de miedo-farfulló Bill ocultando detrás de la enorme caja de cereal al igual que Fred.

En este momento vino Alerta Roja quien notó que los niños se encogían de miedo detrás de sus desayunos, menos Rad que estaba distraído. Miró a Hotshot y al televisor tratando de ver cual era el miedo reflejado en los niños. Vio al asqueroso monstruo tratando de salir del sanitario y que un hombre lo sujetaba valientemente mientras pedía al otro que se fuera y cerrara la puerta. Luego de la nada el mons-

truo apareció saltando en el aire mostrando su vertical boca de triples colmillos y Alerta Roja casi saca su pistola por el susto. Pero recordó que sólo era una película y los monstruos no podían salir de la pantalla.

-Estoy muy viejo para esto-puso una mano en su pecho.

-¿Quién está viejo para cuál?- era la voz de Scavenger que apareció por detrás.

Casi todos se sobresaltaron.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer esto? ¡Casi nos matas de susto!-protestó Bill.

-Si yo también- secundó Hotshot.

-Pero si yo no hice nada…-Scavenger estaba confundido por el comportamiento de los humanos.

-Olvídalo, es sólo una película de terror- Alexis mostró una pequeña sonrisa como disculpa- Deberías verlo.

-Observa las reacciones de ellos-le indicó el médico al viejo maestro.

Los niños se escondían detrás de sus rodillas o desayunos cada vez que el mons-

truo iba a aparecer o daban opiniones como Yo no me quedaría en un lugar como ése Yo le pegaría con una escoba Debería tener un encendedor en vez de fósforos, mira que lo dejó caer y cosas por estilo.

-Es interesante el impacto de una película de terror en unos niños- tomó unos apuntes en una pequeña computadora-Tengo que verificar esto.

Pero Scavenger se fijó en que Rad estaba dibujando algo en un papel, pero el niño no estaba concentrado sino mirando la televisión mientras la mano hacía su trabajo. Se arrodilló y se acercó tratando de ver lo que dibujaba Rad. Eran unos bocetos de unos árboles secos en una noche sin luna. Esto le extrañó.

-¿Rad?-el mencionado se sobresaltó y se volvió. Se veía muy cansado- ¿Qué estás dibujando mientras ves la película?

En esto Hotshot se acordó de la promesa y se levantó.

-¿Eh, señor? Rad quería hablar de algo contigo.

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué es?

A juzgar por la cara de vergüenza parecía que Rad quería estrangular al joven soldado de ser un bocón.

-Pues… es una historia larga… y muy complicada- de nuevo bostezó.

-Deberías descansar.

-No… no quiero dormir…

-Dice que las pesadillas son muy extrañas y terribles que no puede dormir-lo interrumpió Hotshot

-Entonces llamaré a Alerta Roja.

-¡No! Es que…es muy privado para mí.

Scavenger entrecerró los ópticos dorados en un gesto de suspicacia.

-De veras no es nada importante- protestó Rad sintiéndose cohibido.

-Sí lo es. Si no puedes dormir es que algo en tus sueños trata de advertir de algo. Vamos. Te llevo en mis manos.

Rad suspiró sintiendo las miradas de sus amigos en la espalda mientras lo llevaban a la bahía de recuperación. No le gustaba que lo miraran de esta forma.

-Bien, empecemos.

Scavenger lo puso sobre la cama se cruzó de brazos esperando la explicación mien-

tras miraba los dibujos bajo una gigantesca lupa.

-Pues… todo comienza en un bosque de noche y hace mucho frío. Veo las estrellas brillando en el cielo y no hay luna. Tengo mucho miedo porque no conocía el lugar y hay algo que esta conmigo pero que no es amistoso. Ahí es donde el bosque cobra vida, los árboles bailan atrás y adelante, brotan hojas negro azuladas y chorrean sangre mi corazón se para por unos segundos al ver ojos azules entre los árboles…-la voz se le cortó.

-Sigue- lo animó Scavenger.

-Detrás de una roca hay un niño llo-llorando……le pregunto…..si es-tá bi-en-el horrible grito grabado a fuego resonaba en su cabeza-aunque tenia un mal presentimiento pienso que trata de sofocar los llantos…pero…..gri-ta…..de una manera horrible como inhumano……como venido del infierno…-Rad se tapó los oídos tratando de ignorar el grito infernal-Y se transforma en un monstruo… que me persigue y huelo este asqueroso aliento oliendo a sangre en mi cuello y mis orejas. Pero no lo miro. Porque tenía d-demasiado miedo de que resultaría horrible verlo y de que me atrapara. Y el escenario cambia. Estoy en mi barrio, en mi casa. Es una mañana dorada, fresca y hermosa y hay paz. No hay rastros del monstruo-Rad bajó su cabeza para no mirar al viejo guerrero- Pero se desató una guerra entre unos pocos universitarios tirando algo blanco y dos potes de basuras salen volando por los cielos hasta aterrizar a pocos metros cerca de mi. Me aterro y me preparo a correr-los dedos se clavan con fuerza en las rodillas-Pero una sombra gigante me persigue en cuatro patas y casi me muerde cuando entro a la casa……..

Por el ojo de buey veo al monstruo que tiene unos largos pinchos en la espalda y en los brazos y piel rojiza con un poco de negro. Este monstruo también hace lo mismo que yo: mirarme. Pero…..sus ojos rojos con un poco de dorado me parecen muy conocidos al igual que la voz. Dice algo de destrucción, libertad, paciencia y a jugar con él-intentó suprimir un estremecimiento- Y dice que mi mamá no puede ayudarme porque no lo ve, que los humanos adultos son estúpidos y de mente cerrada y los niños son todo lo contrario a ellos y que son curiosos mientras mi mamá abre la puerta. Humo filtrando por debajo de la puerta y olor a sangre en la sala. Y me despierto.

-…….

-…………….. ¿Qué?

-¿Desde cuándo tienes estas pesadillas?-Scavenger se acercó tanto que Rad podía ver los detalles ópticos y la forma como se retraía el iris.

-…..Cuatro semanas….

-¿Siempre es igual?

-Sí.

-Rad, no quiero presionarte, pero me estás ocultando algo.

-¿Cómo…?-empezó el pelirrubio.

-¿Lo sé?- terminó Scavenger por él-Estos sueños te advierten de un peligro. La forma como se han repetido sin alterar en lo mínimo, tu miedo a este monstruo y a la oscuridad, es que no es una simple pesadilla.

-¿No?

-No.

Rad percibió que Scavenger estaba titubeando entre si decirlo o no.

-Scavenger, ¿vas a decirme qué pasa?

-¿Honestamente? Lo que viste en tu sueño va a suceder en la vida real. Es una premonición.

Un silencio de ultratumba cayó sobre ellos. ¿Una premonición? ¿Él? Era imposible. Él no tenía este don para adivinar este futuro. Hasta que la carrasposa voz de Scavenger lo sacó de sus atribulaciones.

-Rad, me ocultaste algo al final del relato. ¿Me puedes decirme qué era?

-……….. ¿Porqué yo? ...-Rad se sentía avergonzado y muy expuesto después de este relato y esperó una regañina o una broma.

Pero él no se burló, ni criticó nada y esto lo agradeció. Lo que no esperó fue que el viejo mentor mirara el cuadro de los árboles.

-¿Cuántas estrellas viste?

Rad aunque extrañado hizo un esfuerzo por recordar:

-Como una docena.

-¿Qué viste en los ojos de este monstruo?

-Pues…..como un combinación de crueldad, furia y poder. Pero a la vez también tenía soledad y autoridad.

-Mhhh…pero dices que la voz te pareció conocida.

-Sí. Me recordaba a alguien pero no me acuerdo.

-¿Los ojos son rojos?

-Con manchas doradas y brillaban mucho.

Scavenger casi tira sus dibujos pero lo agarró a tiempo. Rad se extrañó por el ra-

rísimo comportamiento y quiso preguntar si estaba bien.

-Así que no eres el único que tiene las mismas pesadillas.

-¿Perdón?

-Pero lo ve desde otra perspectiva.

-¿Quién?

-Prométame que no dirás a nadie, ¿está bien?

-Lo prometo.

Scavenger sacudió la cabeza, miró a todos lados para asegurar de que no hay nadie y al chico.

-Optimus.

-¿Qué?

-Él también está tan cansado como tú, las mismas pesadillas, los dos a punto de volverse locos. Ambos tienen las mismas pesadillas que ocurrirán en el momento menos esperado. Pero no saben si serán reales o algo distinto. Pero yo sé una cosa. Lo que soñaron…..va a ocurrir-Rad tragó saliva- Por favor no le digas esto, de lo contrario me despellejaría vivo.

-Está bien, señor.

-Con que aquí estaban-una profunda voz sonó a la izquierda asustándolo.

-Optimus, ¿quieres matarme del susto?-le reprendió su viejo mentor guardando de nuevo su arma.

Los ópticos de Prime se tornaron juguetones casi maliciosos, cosa que le recordó mucho al monstruo. Un escalofrío cruzó la espalda.

-Deberías relajarte, tanto tiempo con los Decepticones te ha dejado paranoico-su tono era sedoso, divertido. Su vista bajó al ver a Rad-¿Porqué estás en la bahía de recuperación? ¿Estás bien?-se arrodilló para verlo de cerca-Te veo cansado.

-No eres el único-empezó Scavenger.

-¿Y éstos qué son?

Demasiado tarde. Rad estaba muy ocupado mirando los detalles ópticos del viejo líder autobot que dejó caer las hojas que había dibujado desparramando por todo el suelo. Y ahora Optimus estaba mirando el dibujo de la extraña bestia rojiza. Se lo enseñó al chico. Sus ópticos ambarinos parecieron ensancharse por un momento. Agarró el papelito.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?-su tono era urgente, exigente.

-No es nada…-Rad trató de agarrar el papel, pero Optimus alzó el papelito fuera del alcance del humano.

-Rad, dime la verdad- la voz de Optimus era suave pero firme sin lugar a protestas.

Rad tragó saliva y miró a Scavenger quien también estaba igual de nervioso. Se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Honestamente?

-Sí.

-No sé si me creerás pero al parecer tenemos el mismo sueño. Y no es culpa de Scavenger-añadió al ver que se dirigía a éste-Es mía.

-¿Cómo puede ser tu culpa si teníamos las mismas pesadillas a menos que te lo dijera Scavenger?-dijo de manera astuta.

Rad bajó los ojos y esperó su sentencia.

-Bien, por lo menos no estoy loco-Rad volvió a mirar casi ansioso-Tienes suerte de que estoy tan cansado como tú, pero hablaremos más tarde. Con ustedes dos.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero Optimus…!-exclamó Rad.

-¡Yo no dije nada!-protestó su viejo mentor.

Optimus alzó una mano en señal de que guardaran silencio. Los otros obedecieron.

-No he terminado-Optimus se arrodilló frente al rubio-Al parecer tenemos una conexión con nuestros sueños que tratan de decirnos algo. Pero sí sé una cosa: lo que nos sucederá no nos va a gustar a los dos y estamos relacionados con algo pero no sabemos porqué. Quizás esta tarde o esta noche hablaremos largamente. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí…

Aunque por dentro, ambos tenían un mal presentimiento para hoy.


	2. 2 El ocaso de un guerrero

**2. EL OCASO DE UN GUERRERO**

6:00

En las afueras de la ciudad

Rad suspiraba una y otra vez e un intento por sacar los horribles recuerdos de la noche anterior. Se estiró largamente bajando la mano para levantar el bolsillo de su mochila y sacó una cantimplora llena de agua que se lo bebió de un trago.

-El bus está atrasado otra vez- Alexis consultó su reloj de pulsera.

Carlos se paró escudriñando el bosque de enormes rocas en busca de sus amigos.

-No puedo creer que se hayan quedado dormidos y de paso se le olvidaron-fastidiado pateo una piedrita en señal de frustración.

-A este par no se le puede confiar nada importante-refunfuñó Alexis.

-Ya me cansé. Con o sin ellos me largo de aquí.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo. Vamos.

Rad sin rechistar talvez porque estaba muy cansado se levantó siguiendo a sus amigos. Ni bien habían dado cinco pasos cuando fue derribado por dos cuerpos. Un ¡Ooooff! resonó en todo el solitario lugar. Los tres estaban en el suelo con estrellas bailando alrededor de sus cabezas.

Rad: o

Fred: X.X

Bill: ¬

-¿Están muertos?- Carlos lo piqueteaba con una ramita a un Bill des-mayado.

-No, claro que no, sólo están aturdidos-Alexis bajó la mochila y agarró a Fred de las manos-Ayúdame con esto.

Rad comenzó a reaccionar.

-Hey viejo, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Déjame ver…tengo calambres en mis piernas… ¡y dos gorilas encima!

-Te sacaremos.

Después de sacar a Rad, despertar a los desmayados Fred y Bill quienes ganaron unos coscorrones por parte de Rad pidieron disculpas por el descuido.

-La próxima vez fíjense por donde van- lo reprendió Alexis.

-Uy, ya te estás pareciendo a Optimus Prime- se burló Carlos, pero al ver que Alexis se le iba a echar encima se retractó:- ¡Era broma!

-Vamos y no se diga más. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¿A pie?-protestó Fred.

-Sí ¿algún problema con esto?-Carlos ya estaba a seis pasos de sus amigos.

-De aquí hasta acá son cuatro kilómetros. Es demasiado largo.

-Alégrate de que no tendrás que hacer lagartijas, así que puedes dejar de quejarte y vamos.

-Sí, y el ejercicio te abrirá el apetito-Alexis ya estaba siguiendo a Carlos.

-Este camino nos va a matar.

-¿Pues qué sugieres?- Rad suspiró cansinamente.

-Podríamos llamar a los autobots.

-¿De cuál autobot estamos hablando?- Alexis frunció el ceño.

-Si te refieres a Alerta Roja, aunque sea servicial, olvídalo. Es muy serio como Scavenger-Rad hizo una mueca.

-¿Y Blurr?-sugirió maravillado Carlos. Este autobot era espectacular y nunca dejaba de lucir sus dotes como guerrero. Y él lo admiraba profundamente a pesar de la frialdad y la crueldad de éste.

-¡Uy! Ni hablar. Con éste de seguro que nos come-Fred se estremeció al recordar los fríos ópticos rojizos como puñales-Nos odia.

-Me fusilaría si me atrevería a preguntarle-suspiró Fred volviendo hacia el rubio- Tú…

-No quiero preguntar a Optimus o a cualquiera de los "mayores". Son demasiados serios y siempre están muy ocupados.

Pensó en el líder que también tenía las mismas pesadillas y el comentario de Scavenger acerca de esto no le ayudaba mucho. No quería que esto se esto se cumpliera. El sueño no sólo era demasiado terrorífico, era muy angustiante saber que este monstruo lo perseguiría y lo usaría como juguete. Además de que las pesadillas eran más espeluznantes que las películas de horror. También estaba cansado de estas cosas sin sentido al igual que Optimus.

Hasta que una voz lo interrumpió de sus cavilaciones.

-Yo no veo que Optimus esté ocupado. Sólo anda dando órdenes y caminando por ahí-la voz pertenecía a Fred.

-Si Optimus estuviera aquí te daría un tirón de orejas-Alexis le dio un pequeño golpe como amonestación.

-El estaba revisando la computadora principal porque al parecer la tormenta de anoche desconfiguró las claves de la entrada. Así que no tiene ni un momento de descanso-Rad suspiró volviendo a caminar. En realidad no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

-¿Y qué hay de Hotshot y Sideswipe? Son los más jóvenes y son graciosos.

-No lo voy a negar-Carlos y los demás comenzaron a alejarse de la ciudad.

-Por si no lo has notado, Sideswipe está castigado porque dejó caer una caja de energón en bruto sobre Blurr ocasionando unas quemaduras en la piel ú.ù-Carlos bajó la cabeza-A Blurr no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-No te olvides que también voló el techo del pasadizo-Fred sonrió un poco-Fue muy gracioso ver a Blurr corriendo de un lado a otro hasta que chocó con Optimus que también iba cargando una caja de energón que casi echan chispas, ¡ jajajajajaja! ¡Tuvieron que correr detrás del trono, jajajajaja!

-Jajajaja, oh Dios, me duele el estó-mago…-se rió Alexis junto con Bill.

-Sí, casi nos fusilan con sus miradas-Rad sonrió al recordar los ópticos de Optimus sobre él.

-¡Y qué discusión! Optimus le regañó a Blurr y éste a Sideswipe, pobrecito.

-Jjajajaja y además de lo asustado que estaba sólo porque Blurr le gritó, soltó los cristales y uno aterrizó cerca de éste explotó ¡jajajaja!... ¡Blurr! gritó como una niña al verlo explotar ¡Jajajajajaja!...voló a través del hueco del techo, ¡jajajajaja!-Fred se rió aun mas fuerte.

-¡Jajajajaja!-los demás lloraron de risa al recordar el incidente.

-Y Sideswipe salió corriendo a esconderse- Carlos limpió las lágrimas- Con Blurr detrás junto con Optimus.

-¿Y Hotshot? No estará castigado claro…

Antes de que Alexis pudiera contestar cuando escucharon un pitido y se volvieron. Un carro amarillo deportivo se dirigía velozmente hacia ellos y frenó hasta detenerse de lado. Era Hotshot.

-Hola chicos. ¿Por qué no me esperaron?

-Es que me parecías que estabas ocupado- se disculpó Rad.

-Nah, estaba supervisando a Sideswipe.

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de los humanos al igual que Hotshot.

-¿Cómo está él?- inquirió Bill.

-Arreglando el desastre y muerto de miedo de que su héroe le dispare en el trasero.

-Con razón no pudimos ver a Blurr-Carlos se desilusionó.

-¿Aún está vendado?-Alexis puso las manos en la ventana izquierda de Hotshot.

-Sí, pero esto no significa que esté pendiente de él buscando una razón para ahorcarlo.

-Es muy fuerte para estar de pie después de todas estas heridas por todo el cuerpo-se admiró Carlos.

-Más que fuerte, está furioso úùU.

-Ahm, pero ¿Por qué?

-Recuerden que Blurr es un guerrero solitario muy independiente que no le gusta que lo ayuden. Lo más importante para Blurr es su reputación. Y bueno, su orgullo está por los suelos, gracias a Sideswipe.

-Ya veo…

-Por eso me demoré un poco para ocultarlo de Blurr. Y a propósito, ¿Qué es esto que llevas puesto?

Se refería al vestido de baño de Alexis.

-Ah, bueno… es un vestido de baño para meter al mar. ¿Vienes?

-Eh…

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Será divertido!- lo animó Fred.

Hotshot titubeó. Por un lado había estado ayudando a escondidas a Sideswipe hasta las cinco de la mañana sin que Blurr u Optimus se dieran cuenta de ello. Ahora sentía todo su cuerpo tenso y adolorido sin contar que venía un dolor de cabeza. Algo de descanso le vendría bien y los humanos le estaban ofreciendo una oportunidad para olvidar de todo.

-De acuerdo, me parece estupendo. Mis brazos y mi espalda me están matando de limpiar el desastre. No sé cómo Sideswipe es capaz de hacer desastres tan grandes y esto que es un novato. -Hotshot abrió las puertas.

Los humanos se rieron. Hotshot abrió las puertas.

-Vamos, suban.

-Pues parece que se te cumplió tu deseo-dijo entre risas el rubio dando unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-¿A qué parte del mar vamos?

-Vamos a Costa Bramante.

-¿Y dónde queda esto?

-Yo te indico.

-Al fin un aventón-suspiró alegremente Fred.

-Sí, al fin-Bill se recostó en el respaldar.

-¿Perdón?-Hotshot volteó un poco el espejo de la derecha.

-Par de flojos-murmuró Alexis.

-No importa, vamos.

El carro desapareció en medio de una polvareda, producto de sus llantas traseras, rumbo al destino.

6:30 A.M.

En la base Decepticón.

Unos pesados pasos resonaron en uno de los solitarios pasillos casi destruidos. Megatrón iba en silencio, meditabundo. Buscaba un plan para destruir a los autobots para siempre especialmente del acérrimo Optimus Prime y apoderarse no sólo del universo, también de las tres armas principales y la legendaria Matriz. Sin embargo, el mayor obstáculo era Prime. Siempre encontraba una manera para arruinar sus planes. Era el único transformer que no le tenía miedo de enfrentarse cara a cara y no en balde era uno de los pocos guerreros más poderosos que ha pisado Cybertron. Su poder era tan grande que era capaz de destruir una nación Decepticón entera. ¡Cómo lo odiaba! ¡Pero a la vez reconocía que tenía un gran valor! Si tuviera un guerrero así como Prime, estaba seguro que tenia la victoria segura.

Repasó los últimos encuentros contra los autobots, en especial contra Optimus. Las batallas con él eran intensas, dignas de admirar y ser recordado por milenios. La tierra temblaba con los ataques, el desafío inscrito en los ópticos, la fuerza de ambos titanes era grandiosa y aterrorizante que ambos bandos se detenían por un momento a admirarla. Y estaba seguro de que Starcream estaba muerto de envidia porque no había podido derrotar a Prime y se esforzaba en estudiar los movimientos de ambos lideres para su propio beneficio. Si quería el liderazgo debía derrotar a los dos. En pocas palabras, un verdadero rival que jamás se rendía y advertía que esto aun no había terminado, aunque su vida dependiera de un hilo. Si al menos hubiera una forma de apartar a Prime... Unas voces familiares lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza al ver unas sombras.

-No me apures-era la quejumbrosa voz de Demolisher.

-No te apuro. Apúrate tú-éste era la terminante voz de Trusth.

-¿Ves? Me estás apurando-gruñó éste.

-Ya deja de quejarte. Termínalo de una vez

-Loco Decepticón-gruñó por lo bajo.

Lamentablemente, el otro ya lo había escuchado.

-Pareces una hembra gruñona.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Nada, sólo metiendo un poco de prisa. Ya casi acabamos.-cogió una cajita azul que despedía pequeños relámpagos negros en su interior-Sólo falta acoplar los datos con el chip cuando lo embalemos.

-Perfecto- Megatrón observó el inmenso monstruo casi completo.

Trusth había tenido la maravillosa idea de crear un monstruo diseñado para artillería pesada, aguantar los ataques más poderosos, podía camuflar perfectamente pese a su tamaño, cuando todo estuviera terminado, irían a dar una visita a los autobots. El monstruo tenia la forma de un tirannosaurio rex (no estoy hablando de Grimlock ¬¬), color negro en la cabeza y los brazos, rojo en los muslos y las líneas que atravesaban la cola, azul en las piernas y la mandíbula. Encima de la cabeza estaban armados tres enormes rifles de diferente calibre, en la espalda llevaba otros tres largos cañones desiguales que se podían desplegar, tres pinchos tan largos capaces de cortar en dos a un transformer, eso sin contar la capacidad de recolectar energía de donde fuera en el poderoso cañón láser equipado en la boca y usar para destruir una ciudad entera. Esta vez Prime no lo detendría. La cruel sonrisa se plasmó en la cara del líder Decepticón. Sin embargo, habían dos problemas: primero, debido a la pesada artillería limitaban los movimientos del monstruo; y segundo, no sabia que Trusth había instalado una energía maligna llamada Angalmois.

-¿Cuándo falta?

-Cinco ciclos y estará listo para tomar el té con los autobots- Trusth rió sádicamente.

07:45 A.M

En la base autobot

Optimus se levantó y se estiró haciendo crujir el cuello y la espalda bastante doloridos. Con sus cansados ópticos verificó el estado de las computadoras asegurando de que no tendría problemas con las claves de seguridad antes de ir a descansar. Por culpa de la tormenta se pasó toda la noche hasta la mañana cuando podía estar durmiendo. Podría haberlo dejado a Alerta Roja, después de todo no solo era médico también era el encargado de las computadoras. Pero nooo, tenía que irse con Scavenger a algún lugar desconocido de la base. Alerta Roja, Sideswipe y Scavenger quedaron atrapados en un túnel que no figuraba en el mapa. Ya lo reprendería después cuando lo encontrara. Afortunadamente el único que estaba cerca de la base era él y Blurr sacaron a todos aunque con algunos problemas.

Sastifecho, se retiró a su habitación descansar. Justo cuando puso una mano en el interruptor de su puerta, sonó la alarma. Optimus gruñó odiosamente y tuvo que poner todo su autocontrol para no disparar a los sonares.

-Sólo me faltaba esto-refunfuñando a diestra y siniestra, se devolvió a la sala de mando-Primero las pesadillas, las computadoras y ahora esto ¬¬

Los demás lo estaban esperando.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuál es el problema?- Optimus trató de disimular la frustración y la molestia pero su voz se había transformado en un bajo gruñido apenas perceptible. Pero Scavenger lo notó.

-Recibimos una llamada de auxilio de Hotshot. Algo está atacando a los humanos y a Hotshot-explicó Scavenger.

-¿Qué?

-Señor, es Rad-Blurr presionó un botón- Lo pondré en los parlantes.

-¡Óptimus, tienes que ver esto!-la voz de Rad se escuchaba mal sintonizada debido a los parásitos atmosféricos.

-Arreglaré esto-Alerta Roja movió algunas palancas y la mama sintonización desapareció-Listo.

-¡Cuidado con esta cola!- la voz de Fred sonaba histérica.

-¡Ocultémonos allá!-la voz de Alexis se escuchaba firme, aunque estaba muerta de miedo.

-¿Rad? ¿Alexis? ¿Hola?

Unos ruidos como de pasos corriendo entre las rocas y los disparos ahogaban cualquier sonido.

-¡Optimus!-Bill le quitó el transmisor a Rad-¡Desenterramos un dinosaurio tan grande que podría comer tu trailer, tu base y hasta mi madre anciana!

-¡Tú cállate y sigue!-lo interrumpió Rad.

-¡Cuidado…!-la voz shockeada de Carlos no llegó a terminar la advertencia.

Un ruido de choque de metales se escuchó en el radar.

-¡Vamos Rad, no resistiré mucho tiempo! ¡AAAAAHHH!

-¡Hotshot, no!

-¡Todos abajo!-se escuchó la voz de Carlos al tiempo que se escuchaban rodar unas rocas inmensas para luego aterrizar con fuerza.

-¡Nos va a comer vivos! ¡Nos va a comer vivos!-se escuchaba a un Fred al borde del shock, gracias a los sollozos entrecortados.

-¡Ay no! ¡Nos viene encima! ¡Corran, corran!-en la voz de Hotshot se detectaba el pánico y el miedo.

-¡Hotshot, escúchame!-Scavenger trató de comunicar.

La señal comenzó a perderse.

-¡Rá….do! ¡Detrás….de….rocas!

Una especie de rugido penetró los radares y los autobots tuvieron que taparse sus audios receptores en un intento por no escuchar el infernal rugido. Finalmente, la señal se cortó abruptamente. Reinó un tétrico y angustiante silencio.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-Alerta Roja sacudió su cabeza en un pobre intento el rugido todavía resonando en sus audio receptores.

Optimus se inclinó sobre la computadora.

-¿Hotshot? ¿Rad? ¿Alguien me escuchan?

-Están en problemas muy serios-Blurr entrecerró sus ópticos rojizos.

-Perdimos la señal-dijo Alerta Roja.

-¿Dónde fue esto?

-Está a 360º al oeste-lo indicó Sideswipe.

-¡Vamos, no debemos perder más tiempo! ¡Autobots, transfórmense y avancen!

Todos se transformaron y atravesaron el portal. En un instante ya estaban en una playa casi destruida en las que se apreciaban unas humaredas considerables; árboles caídos, enormes piedras desperdigadas por todos lados, agujeros en el suelo, gracias a los láseres. Avanzaron con cuidado por el paisaje desolado en busca de sus amigos perdidos.

-Esto no me gusta nada-Optimus se transformó al igual que los otros.

Entrecerró sus ópticos ambarinos con sospecha. Aquel lugar le resultaba familiar, al igual que los sueños.

7:50 A.M

-Sí, muy bien, sigue así Prime-Megatrón apostado entre unas altas rocas sonreía con deleite al ver que Optimus se acercaba a la trampa-Sólo un poco más…-Megatrón puso en la mira a Prime. Pero el líder autobot se agachó para recoger algo y Megatrón casi tira del gatillo-Demonios…-farfulló volviendo a esconderse para que el sol no delatara su posición.

-¿Le presentamos a Sorcerer?-susurró Starcream, quien no quitaba el ojo a sus nuevos prisioneros.

-Un momento.

En este momento Starcream apartó la vista para observar a los autobots descuidando la guardia. Rad y Bill se aprovecharon de esto.

-Están distraídos, despierten a Hotshot-observaron atentamente a Megatrón y Starcream, en caso de que se voltearan. Menos mal que los otros se fueron a esconderse para la emboscada, de lo contrario no podrían hacerlo.

-Apúrense.

-Hotshot, despierta-Fred y Alexis trataron de reanimar a Hotshot quien yacía amarrado en el suelo inconciente.

-Despierta pedazo de hojalata-Bill dió una patada en el brazo izquierdo de Hotshot. El ruido había sido lo bastante fuerte para que los Decepticones lo escucharan.

Rad a punto de infartarse: OoOUUU

Alexis con una gota de sudor resbalando por su cabeza: OoOUU

Fred a punto de desmayar de la impresión: oxxU

Bill muerto de vergüenza: OoUUUU

Afortunadamente los Decepticones no se dieron la vuelta. Tal vez ya se cansaron de cuidar y escuchar las quejas.

-La próxima vez hazlo con más disimulo-Carlos lo fusiló con la mirada.

Los dedos del soldado amarillo comenzaron a moverse.

-Se está despertando-Alexis notó que los ópticos azul eléctrico activaban lentamente.

-Ouch…. Me siento como una nave hubiera pasado por encima de mí.

-Hotshot, ¿Qué hacemos?- susurró Carlos rogando que Starcream no se volteara y lo pillara in fraganti.

-Hmmm…-el joven soldado amarillo movió lentamente la cabeza debido a los dolores para ver a los decepticons que aun seguiian de espaldas.-Ustedes intenten escapar.

-¿Qué?-Alexis estaba atonita.

-Pero…-protestó Rad.

-Yo soy muy grande y no puedo ocultarme, pero no notarán a unos pequeños humanos.

-Pero al menos podrías intentar-en realidad Rad no quería dejar a su amigo gigante.

-No te preocupes por mí, pero apúrense-las manos de Hotshot comenzaron a ocultar tras las muñecas para deshacerse de las ataduras.

-Esto no va a ser nada fácil-Fred fue detrás de Hotshot como escondite.

Afortunadamente Megatrón y Starcream no se dieron cuenta gracias a su pequeño tamaño.

-¿Estás completamente seguro de las ubicaciones, Blurr?

-Sí, señor.

-Entonces, ¿porqué no hay señal de ellos?

-No lo sé. Las conexiones se cortaron.

-Caramba. Esto es como estar en un desierto-Scavenger escudriñó los alrededores.

-Parece que un tornado pasó por la playa-Alerta Roja movió con cuidado una roca inmensa en busca de los humanos.

-Aquí no hay nada. Ni un cabello humano-Blurr se encogió de hombros.

-Y sin embargo, ¿porqué tengo un mal presentimiento?-murmuró para sí mismo Optimus no pudiendo evitar aquella molesta sensación de que alguien lo observaba.

Bajó la vista y vió un objeto que brillaba intensamente entre la arena. Con un dedo lo removió. Eran los binoculares de Rad. Estaban intactos.

-¿Encontraron algo?-inquirió Sideswipe a sus compañeros.

-Sólo esto-Optimus le enseñó los binoculares colgando del dedo.-Algo me dice que no estamos solos.

Y acertó. Un ruido proveniente de las rocas a la izquierda alertó a los autobots, quienes sacaron las armas a la velocidad del rayo. Optimus apuntó al lugar donde se originó el ruido. Pero sólo eran los humanos. Venían corriendo como almas que se llevan el diablo junto con Hotshot casi tropezando y deslizando por las laderas inclinadas. Aliviados, bajaron las armas. Hotshot sacó el arma y lo cargó rápidamente.

-Por poco te pego un tiro-refunfuñó Blurr sacudiendo la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a los niños de forma desaprobatoria, mientras ellos corrían a donde estaban ellos.

-Optimus, es una trampa-trató de advertir el rubio.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Optimus confundido. Demasiado tarde. Un enorme geiser de arena y piedras surgió detrás de los autobots-Odio tener la razón.

Hotshot disparó hacia un punto y disparó

El líder y los autobots salieron despedidos por el aire debido al impacto. Antes de que volaran, Optimus logró atrapar al los humanos para evitar que se lastimaran.

-¿Estamos en cielo? .-preguntó una vocecita que salió de las manos de Optimus. Era la voz de Carlos que veía cientos de estrellitas alrededor de su cabeza.

Al oírlo, Optimus liberó a sus amigos y se puso de pie penosamente ignorando el dolor de la rodilla derecha.

-¿Están bien?-su voz sonaba carrasposa, casi forzada.

-Sí, gracias…-Carlos miró hacia abajo y se fijó en la herida donde salían fluidos-¡Optimus, tu rodilla!

-Estoy bien. Sobreviviré. Ustedes vayan a esconderse-la voz era autoritaria, sin lugar a protestas.

Los niños no tuvieron más remedio que tragarse sus preguntas y obedecer.

-Me alegra que hayan venido, así puedo acabar con todos-una cruel y conocida voz a la izquierda. Optimus alzó la vista y lo miró con odio. Megatrón sonrió burlonamente-Sí, ódiame mucho, pero no tengo tiempo para charlar contigo. Pero alguien lo hará por mí. Permítanme presentar a Sorcerer. Que tengas un buen día.

Megatrón se volvió hacia Starcream.

-Y tú, no le quites el ojo de encima-susurró amenazadoramente.


	3. 3 La caída del heroe

**3. LA CAÍDA DEL HÉROE**

07:53 A.M

El láser impactó en el lugar si Optimus y Scavenger no se hubieran quitado de en medio. Pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que los autobots fueron a estrellarse más lejos de forma estrepitosa. Sin perdida de tiempo, Sorcerer comenzó a disparar utilizando los cañones de su cabeza contra los autobots que a duras penas podían esquivar. Lentamente fue separando a Optimus de su tropa. Fue Blurr quien lo notó.

-¡Esta separando a Optimus de nosotros!

Aunque Sorcerer estaba ajo una lluvia de láseres permaneció impávida y cercando más a Optimus. Uno de los cientos de láseres le atinó en un ala de Starcream. Trató de mantener el rumbo pero chocó contra la cola de Sorcerer que se movía como una serpiente borracha y cayó a pique.

-Ouch, esto me dolió XoX-se quejó Starcream.

-Parece que cayó un pez gordo-Hotshot sonrió al ver que Starcream se levantaba medio aturdido y volvía a caer después del tremendo golpazo.

Ni los láseres o las bombas mellaban el duro metal ni lo rasguñaban. De pronto se inclinó sobre Prime y velozmente le puso la zarpa encima. El líder no podía mover las piernas y el brazo izquierdo estaban atrapados entre las garras. Pero vió que Sorcerer abría la boca no para disparar, sino para comer.

-¡Ayúdenme a quitar esta maldita cosa!-gritó al ver los inmensos y afilados dientes acercarse hacia él.

Scavenger y Alerta Roja se acercaron lo suficiente a la cabeza de la bestia y comenzaron a disparar con la máxima potencia, mientras los otros trataban de sacar a Optimus de la zarpa. Sorcerer notó esto y se enderezó, puesto que no le permitirían comer al líder autobot no se iría sin un poco de "dolor", así que apretó aún más arrancando un quejido de dolor por parte de Optimus. Los otros que estaban en el suelo intentando sacar a su líder observaban impotentes al ver que el enorme Sorcerer ejerciendo más presión sobre él sin poder ayudar. Optimus sentía que iba a explotar por la terrible presión en su cuerpo. Sus cortocircuitos estaban en un punto crítico. Sus ópticos se nublaron por el dolor. Un crujido desagradable seguido de un agudo y atroz dolor en el brazo izquierdo deshabilitando su cañón láser indicó que se había fracturado. Casi loco de dolor, usó el otro brazo que no estaba atrapado y empuñó el rifle directo al rostro del monstruo.

-¡A ver como sientes esto maldito!

El disparo fue poderoso. Lo suficiente para hacerlo trastabillar hacia atrás y aflojar las garras. Optimus aprovechó este descuido y trepando hábilmente por las piernas de la bestia llegó al suelo casi tropezando con las rocas. Hotshot fue a ayudarlo. Trusth que manipulaba la bestia estaba furioso. No hacer que la bestia se comiera a Optimus. Nadie salía vivo para contar. Activó la Thunderbolt, una de las técnicas más poderosas de Sorcerer. Esta técnica era tan devastadora como el Sol Naciente y era capaz de reducir una ciudad entera a la nada. Y nadie vive para contarlo. Accionado el comando, Sorcerer abrió completamente la boca y se asomó un cañón muchísimo más grande que los rifles en su cabeza. Una esfera blanca de energía comenzó a formarse en la punta del cañón. Finalmente disparó contra los autobots.

-¡Maldición!-murmuró Hotshot al ver la "cometa" que venia directo hacia ellos.

-¡Carajo! ¡Todos corran!-urgió Blurr.

Se ocultaron detrás de unas gigantescas rocas que hacían las veces de trincheras y esperaron el inminente ataque que no se hizo esperar.

Dos veces más poderoso hizo temblar el suelo arenoso, los autobots sintieron un sofocante calor recorriendo las espaldas acompañado de un ruido ensordecedor.

Hotshot creyó que se quedó sordo de repente puesto que no oía nada, salvo un fúnebre silencio. Cuando el peligro pasó, los autobots se asomaron cuidadosamente y se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ópticos como platos. El panorama era desolador: donde había una hermosa playa con un mar azul se había transformado en un desierto infernal; el mar café ya era una catarata, las rocas estaban fundidas y el rastro en la tierra; producto del Thunderbolt fue convertida en magma. La pla-

ya había desaparecido.

-Malditos Decepticons-Hotshot apretó los dientes.

-Esto no es justo-Carlos se agachó debido a la fobia de las alturas-Ellos son seis contra un UNO mayúsculo.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo-la mente de Rad trabajaba a toda máquina.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ser vapuleados por este monstruo? ÒoÓ-secundó Fred.

-No seas pesimista Fred ¬¬

-¿Conoces alguna tontería? ¿Como ir tras un Godzilla metálico?-Alexis observaba impotente como la bestia volvía a utilizar la cola para barrer a los autobots y estos caían aparatosamente a varios metros. Sólo Optimus logro esquivarlo pero quedó bastante alejado de la tropa y perdiendo su rifle. Quedando a merced de Sorcerer una vez más.

Los ojos de Rad tropezaron con unas rocas despedazadas gracias los potentes láse-

res de Sorcerer. Esto le dio una idea.

-Creo que ya sé cómo podemos ayudarlos. Venid, ayúdenme con esto.

Los demás lo siguieron y cuando comprendieron las intenciones del rubio, mostraron su desacuerdo.

-¿Vamos a tirar piedras a este monstruo?- Alexis miró con aprehensión pasando su vista de las piedras al monstruo y su amigo-Este monstruo es del tamaño de un edificio y las piedras sólo le harán cosquillas.

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? ¬¬

-Sí, oigo el rugido de esta bestia que está lista para comernos apenas les tiremos piedras-Carlos se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con desaprobación-Me ofrezco a esperar a que pase esta batalla.

-Yo también-apoyó el debilucho de Fred.

-Realmente no son de mucha ayuda-el rubio puso los ojos en blanco en un intento por no sofocar a sus amigos-Miren, si el plan no funciona, nos ponemos al margen de la batalla. Pero Optimus está lejos de sus amigos, solo con esta bestia. No puede hacerlo sin ayuda.

Alexis se mordió el labio y Carlos miró al suelo avergonzado. Fred y Bill se miraron con culpabilidad a Optimus tropezando hacia atrás debido a uno de los misiles pero volviendo a levantarse con valentía mientras Sorcerer disparaba sus misiles de la cabeza.

Fred resopló, pero no dijo nada.

-Mmm….pero si Godzilla nos come, ¡te haré sufrir el doble!-Alexis aún no estaba del todo segura.

-¿Me ayudarán?-inquirió esperanzadamente el rubio.

-Sí.

-¡Gracias!

Los humanos comenzaron a recolectar las piedras del tamaño adecuado lo más rápido que podían y comenzaron a tirar al monstruo, pero éste no se daba cuenta. Estaba ocupado disparando a los autobots que trataban de ayudar a su líder, aunque finalmente una piedra por parte de Rad le dio en una parte de la cabeza atrayendo la atención de éste.

-Sí, te dí.

Sorcerer dejó de disparar y comenzó a buscar quien era el causante de la pedrada. Lo encontró ocultos detrás de unas rocas y decidió avanzar hacia los humanos. En este momento Blurr aprovechó el descuido de la bestia y le disparó en un ojo causando un apagón. Sorcerer rugió de dolor y furia desviando la atención de los humanos hacia los autobots.

-¡Buen disparo!-le felicitó Hotshot.

Sorcerer trataba de ver con un solo óptico y sin dejar de disparar misiles con la ayuda de Starcream quien se había recuperado y Trusth acorralando una vez más al líder autobot. Una vez más los niños volvieron a tirar piedras algo que notó el estratega Decepticón; se volvió hacia los niños, sacó la pistola, apuntó y justo cuando iba a disparar, fue derribado por un disparo del líder autobot. Muy enfadado, se volvió hacia el solitario autobot.

-Vas a pagar muy caro Prime-Trusth jaló una palanca del control remoto.

Sorcerer se movió había el líder y logró atraparlo con la larga cola. Con mucho esfuerzo se liberó pero aterrizó mal en un pie y cayó boca abajo. Se movió a la izquierda a tiempo que uno de los pies masivos del monstruo caía en el mismo lugar si Optimus no se hubiera movido. Scavenger y los demás trataron de ayudarlo, pero fueron bloqueados por los disparos de Starcream quien sonreía abiertamente.

-¿A dónde creen que van? ¡La fiesta no ha terminado!

-¡Hay que ayudar a Optimus!-sin aminalar, Hotshot trató de pasar con su pistola, pero fue derribado por un golpe de la espada de Starcream.

-¡Lo siento, pero no tienen sus puestos reservados! ¡Además, nadie interferirá!-rió socarronamente.

-¡Maldito!-gruñó apretando con fuerza los puños.

-¿Acaso crees que tú nos va a impedirnos? ¡Estás muy equivocado si crees que nos acobardaremos ante un tramposo como tú!-Sideswipe disparaba a Starcream a lo cual éste eludía fácilmente los disparos.

-¡Silencio!-gritó el seeker y se descargó contra los autobots.

Optimus trataba de mantenerse lejos del alcance, puesto que no estaba en forma

de iniciar una batalla. Al caminar hacia tropezó con algo atrás. Optimus maldijo por lo bajo. Mientras caía, Optimus apretó el gatillo del rifle. Un láser salió del rifle y golpeó el pecho de Sorcerer. Una pequeña grieta apareció en el pecho, luego aparecieron unos destellos azulinos que provenían de la "herida". Optimus vió esto y decidió disparar en aquel lugar.

El metal cayó a pedazos después de los continuos disparos dejando ver una caja azul que despedía rayos por doquier conectada por cables y una extraña sustancia negra gelatinosa arremolinando dentro de la caja. Aunque desconocido, Optimus no perdió su oportunidad en disparar sin dudar. Oyó el grito de Starcream al ver que la caja era atravesada por el láser de Optimus. Un horrible crujido se escuchó en el breve silencio.

Sin embargo, en el breve lapso, Optimus y Rad cruzaron las miradas. Miedo, angustia, incredulidad se reflejaron en sus ojos y ópticos. Sabían que algo andaba mal aunque no recordaban dónde y el porqué. Y luego lo compren- dieron. Todo era tan familiar al igual que en el sueño, ¿o debería llamarse premonición? Los árboles secos sin hojas a causa de la explosión, estaban solos ante un monstruo y el fin de uno de ellos. Pero era demasiado tarde. El tiempo ya había sido puesto en marcha.

El rugido de Sorcerer al ser fragmentado los sacó de su extraña conexión y sin previo aviso explotó con enorme fuerza. La luna que brillaba intensamente en el sueño era la explosión antes del impacto. Corazón y chispa se encogieron de terror al saber que estaba ocurriendo lo mismo en el sueño, pero desgraciadamente no le prestaron demasiada atención a los detalles. El impacto fue tan grande que los transformers volaron a cientos de metros al igual que los humanos Una humareda espesa de polvo y arena envolvió el lugar de batalla. No había ni un moro a la vista.

10:05

Tres horas después.

Unas rocas se mueven despacio y ahora salen con fuerza inusitada. Un brazo azulado con cortes profundos se removió despacio entre las rocas. Era Blurr. Fue el primero en reaccionar, en cambio los demás no se le veía por ninguna parte. Un intenso dolor recorrió el maltrecho cuerpo al tratar de moverse. Poco a poco se levantó y escudriñó la espesa niebla con expresión confundida.

-Vaya, tengo mucho que hacer. Y encima con un dolor de mil demonios.

Caminó por los escombros en busca de sus compañeros.

-¡Hotshot! ¡Scavenger! ¿En dónde están?

-¡Aquí estoy!-una voz ahogada llegó a los audio receptores de Blurr.

-Hotshot, ¿eres tú?

Sacó a Hotshot que estaba atrapado debajo de unas rocas. El joven autobot se veía muy mal: tenía heridas en la cara y en el tórax, los ópticos estaban de un azul acuoso casi blanco, lo cual significaba que estaba ciego y la pierna derecha estaba rota. No tuvieron que andar mucho pues escucharon unas vocecitas airadas que lo reconocieron al instante.

-Te caerás y te matarás grandísimo tonto-era la recia voz de Alexis que obviamente estaba molesta.

-Cuando salga de aquí, juro que no volveré a pisar una playa por más bonita que sea-refunfuñó una quejumbrosa voz que pertenecía a Fred.

-En cambio, yo quemaré esta ropa cuando salgamos-la voz dolida de Carlos se escuchó por encima del escándalo.

-¿Chicos?-los llamó Hotshot-¿Dónde están?

-Aquí, atrapados con las palmeras-indicó la voz de Rad, igualmente dolida-Donde hay una gigantesca roca a la izquierda, estamos nosotros.

Blurr tuvo que hacer el trabajo solo ya que Hotshot privado de la vista no podía hacer nada y si lo hiciera apachurraría a los humanos fácilmente. Encontró la roca en una posición precaria a punto de aplastar a los humanos que estaban enredados en las palmeras. Cuando la quitó de encima, los humanos estaban cubiertos de arena, polvo, magulladuras y raspones e incómodos en las posiciones. Los que estaban mal eran Bill y Rad que tenían profundas heridas, costados y espaldas ya que las palmeras le cayeron encima y se resbalaron hasta caer en los arrecifes.

-¿Están bien?-inquirió Hotshot que a pesar de sólo ver colores borrosos, excepto las formas, no pudo evitar oler sangre que lo hizo ponerse nervioso y preocupado.

-¿Tú qué crees? ¬¬#-le recriminó Fred entre dientes, debido al dolor de las rodillas.

-¡Fred! Estamos bien, sólo un poco aturdidos y dolidos-se disculpó el rubio al ver que Hotshot se bahía triste y Blurr lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos al gordinflón.

-La próxima vez te mueres. Esto sólo pasa una vez-gruñó el autobot con su profunda voz amenazante. Fred tembló.

Un fuerte ruido cortó la pequeña "charla". Se escuchaba a algún transformer pisando las rocas como cáscaras de huevos y Blurr sacó el rifle rápidamente y lo apuntó al origen de los ruidos. Los pasos metálicos se intensificaron y luego se detuvieron súbitamente. Una robusta y enorme sombra deformada por el humo de la poderosa explosión apareció ante la vista de todos.

-¿Es este monstruo?-tembló Carlos pegándose a la pierna de Hotshot.

-¡Optimus destruyó a éste con su láser! ¿No lo mató?-Alexis y los demás fueron a esconderse detrás del autobot amarillo.

-Ni de riesgos-Blurr empuñó su arma-¿Quién anda allí?

-Tranquilo, soy yo-se oyó la carrasposa voz de Scavenger.

Blurr suspiró y bajó el rifle.

-Tremendo susto que nos diste.

-Lo siento. ¿Todos están bien?

-Sí, pero… ¿dónde está Optimus?-Rad miró más allá de Scavenger.

-¿No estaba con ustedes?-preguntó bastante preocupado.

-¿No lo encontraste?-lo interrumpió Blurr antes de que alguien más abrieran la boca.

-No. Recuerden que él estaba lejos de nosotros. Excepto tú.-señaló a Hot Shot.

-Acababa de salir-protestó éste-¿Cómo quiere que lo busque? ¬¬

-Sé, pero al menos podías saber a dónde fue a parar nuestro líder.

-La explosión me ha dejado un poco ciego-contestó entre dientes con la vista en el suelo. Odiaba ser tan inútil.

Scavenger jadeó pero no dijo nada. Fue Blurr quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Dónde crees que podría estar Optimus?

-No losé-contestó el viejo mercenario-¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo?

-¡Contactemos a Optimus con el transmisor!

-¡Sí, llámalo!

Blurr gruñó pero activo la transmisión.

-Óptimus aquí Blurr ¿me escuchas?

Pero la transmisión estaba dañada debido a los parásitos atmosféricos.

-La transmisión está cortada.

-Demonios. La mía también está muerta.

-Tendremos que buscarlo a la antigua-Scavenger escudriño el lugar con expresión crítica-También hay que buscar a los otros.

-¿Y los Decepticons?

-Ya se fueron hace rato-contestó después de un rato-Quizás nos dieron por muerto.

-¿Pues qué estamos esperando? ¡Busquémoslo!-Alexis caminó en otra dirección-¡Optimus! ¡Sideswipe!

-¡Optimus! ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Sideswipe!

-¡Optimus!

12:30

En algún lugar de la playa

-Bien, ¿qué tal así?-un hombre de pelo rubio, piel pálida y con ropa bahama le indicó a otro hombre de piel negra el carro parqueado en el puente que estaba sobre unas rocas del mar.

-Sí, me parece perfecto. Y con este cielo de nubes que está haciendo-contestó su amigo.

-Perfecto, porque eres muy exigente en cuanto a la fotografía ¬.¬

-Es mi primer auto, qué querías que hiciera, ¿fotografiar frente a este muelle sucio de basura?

-Sí claro, "mi primer viaje a Australia, mi primera novia, mi primer portátil, bla, bla, blaaa…9º9-imitó la voz de su amigo y al ver que este iba a replicar-Bien, bien, ahora déjame fotografiarlo. Con permiso Ron-el mencionado se hizo a un lado.

Tomo unas cuantas sesiones de fotos al nuevo porsche rojo cuando un brillo blanco en el cielo le llamó la atención. Pensó que era una cometa e iba a llamar a su amigo cuando la voz se le murió en la garganta. ¿Piernas y bazos en una cometa? ¿Qué clase de cometa era esta? Pero no pudo pensar más, lo que le heló la sangre era que esta extraña cometa venia hacia _ellos._

-¿Qué es esto? –inquirió Ron echándose hacia atrás.

-No sé, a mí no me preguntes-respondió Eric también echándose para atrás.

Al acercarse pudieron comprobar que no era un meteorito ya que se apreciaban partes metálicas brillantes.

-¿Qué de…? ¡Maldita sea!

Eric y Ron se vieron obligados a correr por sus vidas. La "cometa" cayó con tremenda fuerza rompiendo el puente y claro mandando la mitad del auto nuevo volando por los aires y aterrizando con fuerza en las rocas de la playa. Los humanos aún no salían de su estupor y más cuando las olas comenzaron a ahogar las gigantescas llamaradas revelando el cuerpo de un inmenso robot negro. En algunas partes del cuerpo l armadura estaba casi agrietada por el impacto, algunos trozos de energón incrustados en su cuerpo produciendo largas y profundas heridas.

-No es un meteorito por lo que veo-Ron se acercó despacio pero con cautela.

-Y tampoco es E.T.-Eric desvió la vista al auto nuevo que ahora estaba destrozado-¡Maldición! ¡El auto está bien abollado! OoOUU

-¡Mató mi auto!-lloriqueó Ron-¡Por culpa de este extraterrestre no volveré a tener un auto en cuarenta años!

Estaba tan enfadado con el extraño robot porque había comprado el carro precisamente hoy y no había durado ni nueve horas. Agarró una piedra bien gran-

de y se lo tiró con todas sus fuerzas al robot gigante golpeándolo en un brazo. Su amigo lo haló de un hombro.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¿¡Quieres que despierte y nos mate?!

-¡No me importa! ¡Este condenado monstruo acabó con mi maldito auto!

-¡Hazlo y estás consultando a Dios ahora mismo!

-¡Demonios!

No le hizo caso y tiró otra roca, esta vez en la cara y fue tan fuerte que hizo que el robot reaccionara.

-Ay carajo. Ahora sí que la regaste viejo. ¡Vamos antes de que nos coma vivos!

Ron no tuvo que oír dos veces. Corrieron como almas que se lleva el diablo. Sin preocuparse en echar una mirada atrás si el robot los estaba persiguiendo o no. Lentamente el transformer activó sus foto sensores y comenzó a levantarse con mucha dificultad. Se arrodilló lo mejor que pudo, tenía un dolor de cabeza que le estaba matando. Las heridas le dolían horrores. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en una playa. Trató de recordar cómo llegó hasta ahí y el dolor de cabeza se intensificó aún más. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Una borrosa imagen de una intensa luz blanca seguida de una sombra oscura cruzó su atribulada mente.

Con mucho esfuerzo se levantó despacio y tambaleando se apoyó en las rocas, comenzó a caminar torpemente tratando de aclarar su visión nublada de mensajes de error, mientras las olas borraban todo vestigio de lo ocurrido (excepto el auto partido, claro u.u). El misterioso guerrero desapareció al entrar en las profundidades del bosque.


	4. 4 Recogiendo los pedazos

**4. Recogiendo los pedazos**

-¿!¿!¿!Queéééééeééé´!?!?!?!?-Megatrón gritó tan fuerte que podría haber escuchado hasta Cybertron.

La noticia de que Sorcerer había sido destruido por Prime tomó por sorpresa al líder y fue como un balde de agua fría para las tropas. Los demás al oír el grito retrocedieron a una distancia prudente pues conocían demasiado bien los arranques de furia y su forma de desquitarse, en especial Starcream.

Todos menos Trusth quien se mantenía sereno.

-¿Cómo…. cómo has podido?-Megatron estaba casi sobre él a punto de despedazar-

lo.

Trusth sólo lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar:

-Era parte del plan.

-¿¡Parte del plan?!-explotó Megatrón-¿¡Explotar a Sorcerer!?

-Sí y no-le contestó misteriosamente aquel estratega soldado.

Megatrón tenía tanta furia que quería ahorcar a Trusth ahora mismo y en este instante y en este instante. Pero cuando Trusth habló, se detuvo. Quería oír cual era la razón para explotar a esta bestia que no había durado ni un día.

-¿Recuerdas aquella cajita?

-Pues cómo olvidarlo-gruñó con tanta furia que Trusth retrocedió para disfrute de los otros que estaban arrinconados en un rincón.

-¿Y recuerdas a Prime?

Megatrón frunció el ceño ante la extraña pregunta.

-¿Y esto qué tiene que ver con Sorcerer?

Los ópticos de Trusth brillaron con malignidad.

-Todo. Sabemos que Prime nos causa muchos problemas, así que he creado esta cajita. Se me ocurrió una pregunta: ¿Porqué no atrapar al líder de los autobots y lo convertimos en esclavo?-los ópticos de Megatrón se abrieron de la sorpresa y una minúscula sonrisa apareció en los labios-Hizo explotar a Sorcerer, sí, pero no sólo destruyó a los autobots, al parecer la cajita reformateó la memoria de Prime.

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre los Decepticons. Trusth permitió unos instantes de silencio para que los demás asimilaran la información.

-¿Cómo sabes que la memoria de Prime ha sido reformateada-inquirió Starcream.

-Aquí tengo un pedazo de la caja-Thrust sacó un fragmento que tenia guardado en un brazo-En este pedazo se encuentra una parte de la memoria de Prime con infor-

mación que nos será muy valiosa. Como la Matrix de los Autobots, el Oráculo… ade-

más si tuviéramos la caja completa con el angalmois podemos borrar la memoria para aliarlos con nosotros.

Starcream prestó más atención a este detalle.

-Pero la Matrix solamente puede ser abierta por el elegido…-lo interrumpió Demolisher.

-Lo sé idiota-Thrust deseó ahorcarlo por interrumpir-Usaremos el angalmois para manipular los conocimientos de Prime y no sólo eso, podemos usar el poder de la Matrix usando a Prime y controlaremos el mundo y el Universo. Prime no sólo tiene un poder infinito, también es un excelente soldado.

-Entonces debemos atrapar a Prime antes de que lo hagan los autobots-Megatron se cruzó de brazos aún mirando codiciosamente el pedazo azul que sostenía Trusth.

-¿Y qué hay de Sorcerer?-inquirió Cyclonus que estuvo callado todo este tiempo.

-La bestia volverá a regenerarse dentro de poco, debido a la concentración del energón. Para esto he creado nanobots para que se regenere más rápidamente. Y sin sufrir daño alguno. Sólo hay que esperar a que este listo y nos iremos.

Megatrón retiró la vista del lugar donde no sólo ocurrió la tremenda explosión, sino que también se veía partes del inmenso cuerpo reagrupando para dar forma a Sorcerer. Le estaba costando un poco asimilar aquella extraña respuesta. Trusth suspiró por lo bajo y notó que los otros estaban bastantes tensos, en especial Starcream. Y él sabía porqué. Estaba asustado de que Megatrón se desquitara con él.

-Thrust-lo llamó Megatrón.

El estratega casi dio un respingo, pero guardó la compostura.

-¿Sí señor?

-Si lo haces de nuevo, te mato.

-Me basto con esto.

Los Decepticons se limitaron a observar las partes de Sorcerer reunidas y pensando en cómo atrapar al líder autobot ahora que ya era vulnerable.

-No…-Hotshot se agarró la cabeza desesperado-No…no es posible que después de la explosión no hayamos visto ni un pedazo de su armadura.

-Lo único que quedó de él fue la Matrix-musitó silenciosamente Fred mirando al suelo.

-Lo encontraremos-le dijo Blurr con tristeza.

La mala noticia de que no encontraron a Optimus les cayó como un balde de agua fría. La Matrix reposaba la silla aguardando al próximo Prime. Se sentían abrumados y perdidos, en especial Hotshot y Rad quienes estaban desolados. Nadie sabía dónde estaba porque el receptor del líder estaba dañado. Sin Optimus era como estar en bandeja de plata frente al poderoso Megatrón. Jetfyre era un buen comandante, pero no era tan poderoso como el archienemigo de Optimus Prime. Y Hotshot no quería ni pensarlo en lo que le pasaría a él. Él mismo había encontrado la Matrix y al agarrarlo, una luz azulada surgió de la esfera metálica, entonces supo que él era el heredero de Optimus. Pero él no se sentía listo para asumir el lideraz-

go. No solo porque era demasiada responsabilidad, sino que también perdería su libertad de hacer lo que quisiera, era muy irresponsable e imprudente. Era joven, salvaje y despreocupado, la responsabilidad no entraba en sus planes.

-Esto es una horrible pérdida de tiempo-murmuró Scavenger apretando los dientes por la frustración.

-Tendremos que ir allá-Rad se puso el traje especial.

-¿Qué? ¿A Costa Bramante?-inquirió Alexis observando a su amigo como si se hu-

biera vuelto loco.

-Pues no le queda otra-replicó éste-Para encontrarlo tendremos que volver de cero.

-No otra vez, no-se quejó Bill.

-Si queremos encontrarlo, debemos ir allá.

-Rad, sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero está anocheciendo… podemos perder las pistas mientras estén frescas y no queremos arruinarlo. Sin contar que todos estamos heridos…-dijo lentamente el frío soldado azul.

El estoico Blurr tenía razón. Como todos estaban lastimados, a Alerta Roja le tocó el trabajo duro de reparar a todos incluyendo a los humanos. Aún estaba reparando a Sideswipe. El trabajo le llevó todo el día y los humanos se congeniaron para inventar una mentira "blanca" a sus padres que se estaba divertiendo mucho en la playa. Un Oh salió de los labios del rubio y clavó sus ojos azules en el suelo. Reinó un triste e incómodo silencio. Nadie se sentía peor que Rad. El rubio había recordado el sueño y se maldecía en silencio por no haber contado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Incapaz de decir algo, Alexis puso ambas manos en la consola para descansar, los dedos tropezaron con el botón de la pantalla de T.V. y aparecieron unas imágenes.

-Estamos en el pueblito Finisterra, cerca de la Costa Bramante donde ocurrió una extraña explosión-los demás al escuchar las ultimas palabras, prestaron atención-Además de que ha ocurrido también ataques no sólo muy extraños, sino muy increíbles aquí en el Bosque Oscuro… hey, allí están los testigos, vamos a preguntar lo que pasó.

La mujer se acercó s dos hombres, uno blanco rubio y el otro era negro con el peinado jamaiquino. Ambos tenían las miradas perdidas y las manos de los dos temblaban tanto que se le caían el café que los policías le habían ofrecido.

-Dicen que vieron un monstruo por ahí cerca, ¿es cierto?

-¡Sí, mujer! ¡Te juro que lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos! ¿Verdad, Eric?

Su compañero asintió vigorosamente.

-¿Y cual es su prueba?-inquirió la mujer.

Los dos hombres señalaron a su derecha. La cámara giró bruscamente para encontrarse con los restos de un carro amarillo deportivo partido en dos.

-Parece…que le cayó…un meteorito-a pesar de la fuerte impresión, la mujer recuperó rápidamente el temple.

-¡Claro que lo fue! ¡Casi lo despedaza!-exclamó el rubio señalando su carro machacado.

-Sí, nosotros lo encontramos-dijo el otro tratando de tomar el café-No quiero a verlo de nuevo, ya he tenido bastante.

-Mandó volando mi maldito auto a 50 metros de altura ToT.

-¿Nos podría decir cómo sucedió?

Ambos se miraron con el terror brillando en sus llorosos ojos.

-Pues…-el negro hizo un tremendo esfuerzo por recordar los hechos aterrorizantes y frescos en su memoria-Al principio lo que ví era que algo cayó del cielo. Sí, cayó un cometa de fuego.

-Destruyó mi maldito auto nuevo ¬¬.-repitió Ron.

-Sí y el mar apagó las llamas, mi amigo tiró piedras hasta que éste…se…se…movió…

-la voz se le cortó, pero con un tremendo esfuerzo lo recuperó-No era un meteorito, ni un cometa.

-¿Qué era?

-Es difícil.-Eric arrugó la frente-Era inmenso, parecía una torre de metal, andaba en dos piernas y era de color blanco…a ver… sí, tenia unos ojos rojos muy vivos que parecía fuego y era muy fuerte…

-Nos persiguió…

Los dos testigos observaron con temor los árboles destrozados.

-Aunque era muy grande, era muy rápido para esconderse, correr entre el bosque mira cómo quedó destruido todo esto. Me largo de aquí- hizo ademán de levantar.

-Nos largamos de aquí –lo corrigió su amigo preparándose para irse- Juro que iré a la Iglesia todos los domingos si salimos de aquí.

Y corrieron antes de que la reportera preguntara algo más.

-¿Lo han oído? Esta es una historia muy extraña, ¿no lo creen? Ha reportado Mary Jhonson, desde Finisterra, Estados Unidos.

Alexis se volvió hacia los autobots mientras Alerta Roja bajaba el volumen.

-¿Lo han…?- comenzó ella.

-Sí, lo escuchamos- la interrumpió Scavenger antes de que la chica terminara su pregunta. Se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró sus ópticos- ¿Un gigante metálico blan-co, con ópticos rojos, fuerte y que además se mueve rápido?

-O.K….. ¿qué transformer es blanco?- empezó Rad mirando al mercenario.

-¿Te refieres a los Decepticons o a los Autobots?

-Supongo que ambos ¬¬U

-¿Jetfyre?-se aventuró Carlos.

-Él no estuvo en la batalla así que tampoco puede ser él ù.u-gruñó Blurr aguantan-do las ganas de soltar unas cuantas reprimendas.

-Lo de los ópticos rojos… sólo lo tienen Alerta Roja y Blurr-Scavenger observó a todos de manera cuidadosa.

-Tienes razón- lo apoyó Hotshot- los únicos son Megatrón, Starcream, Trusht y Sidesway.

-Entonces… ¿Quién podrá ser?- se preguntó Fred.

-¿Autobot o Decepticón?- Bill estaba aterrado.

-….- nadie le contestó.

-Sólo espero que sea uno de nuestros aliados- murmuró vagamente Rad con la vista en los noticieros.

Un truck camión se detuvo frente al bosque. Las heridas de la explosión le ardían más que nunca, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Había saciado la sed y estaba un poco cansado debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos. Fijó sus ópticos al cielo que comenzaba a ponerse de un morado pálido en contraste con el dorado en el horizonte. Se transformó rápidamente. Los recuerdos comenzaron a rondar por su cabeza adolorida.

_Flasback:_

Sentía una sed abrasadora y no sabía donde saciarla. Se detuvo frente a una autopista y observó los carros que pasaban mientras él estaba oculto entre los altísimos pinos. Sin saber cómo, uno de los circuitos de su memoria se activó y por instinto se transformó en un inmenso camión y a la fuerza entró con 'algunos acci-

dentes'. De vez en cuando le pitaba a los que estorbaban, pasó dos semáforos en rojo, se deshizo de las patrullas de carreteras propinando un brusco frentazo oca-

sionando que éstas chocaran contra la parte trasera de la carga provocando un accidente 'en cadena'.

El transformer sonrió a medias dejando a los policías aturdidos y sin poder salir de las patrullas. Anduvo un rato hasta que los ópticos se detuvieron con un majestuoso edificio grisáceo de tres pisos, casi oculto por el bosque. Curioso, se acercó para ver qué era. Pero para llegar tuvo que pasar por encima unos cuantos carros y agarrar un par de motos con ayuda de sus cables y lanzarlos al otro carril para cruzar, aprovechando del accidente que él mismo habia creado.

Delante del edificio había unas cajas largas y plateadas clavadas en el suelo bri-

llando bajo un frío atardecer. Eran unos surtidores. Sin pensar dos veces, extrajo una especie de tubo negro armado de ocho garras afiladas en los bordes y lo clavó con tanta fuerza que el surtidor se rompió en dos.

El estruendo fue tan fuerte que atrajo la atención a unos humanos. El transformer lo observó calculadoramente. Dos hombres altos y de apariencia ruda, de complexión delgada, con ropa de montañés. Estaba bien asustados mirando la extraña manguera reluciente conectada al camión y al surtidor. Luego huyeron poniendo los pies en polvorosa. El transformer se tomó el tiempo para saciar la sed, pero sabia que vendrían más humanos. Tal como lo predijo vino un hombre con pelo negro revuelto y una larga barba negra, gordo a no más poder, camisa roja a cuadros, sucios pantalones vaqueros debido a la gasolina. Venía armado con un largo tubo reluciente y acompañado de los dos que huyeron. Apuntó directamente ala ventana donde creía que estaba el 'conductor'.

-¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí?! ¡Contéstame!

El misterioso transformer no dijo nada y siguió bebiendo. Para qué perder tiempo con un patético humano que no le llegaba ni a los talones a él.

-Vete de aquí sino quieres que te meta un hoyo en tu cabeza- esperó unos segundos-Muy bien, sino quieres hablar… ¡Vete de mi propiedad! Contaré hasta tres y más te vale que muevas este camión de pacotilla lejos de mi vista… ¡sino quieres que te llene de agujeros como queso suizo!

Silencio. El transformer entendía lo que decía el humano, pero permaneció impasi-

ble. Al humano se le acabó la paciencia.

-Uno… dos…-cargó la escopeta- y…-al ver que el extraño camión negro no se movía apuntó al capó-¡Tres!

Un trueno formidable resonó en el silencio e hizo huir a unos cuantos pájaros del bosque. El transformer se encontró un poco aturdido en medio de una nube azul, producto de la escopeta. A pesar de esto, la bala rebotó en el titanio blanquecino. Aunque las balas sólo le hicieron cosquillas, se sintió preso de una poderosa furia terrible contra el humano que se atrevió a atacarlo. Se transformó en modo robot y dio dos pasos adelante hacia el humano que no hizo más que retroceder con una expresión aterrorizada.

Entonces abrió fuego. A cada disparo, el transformer se irritaba más. Su instinto

guerrero fue más fuerte y algo dentro de él se activó. Levantó su brazo derecho y disparó su poderoso cañón láser. El humano soltó la escopeta y se tiró al suelo. Se salvó por un pelo, pero el impacto del láser contra el concreto fue tan grande que salio volando por los aires y aterrizó pesadamente frente al edificio.

Del edificio salieron los mismos hombres acompañados de una niña que no tendría más de doce años, intentaron ayudar al humano herido pero un gruñido lo alertó. Al ver al transformer de treinta pies de alto casi se caen al suelo de la impresión. Sólo la niña fue la única que reaccionó y ordenó a los otros espectadores que sa-

lieran del edificio y subieran a los camiones. El transformer blanco golpeó con furia el edificio que se desmenuzaba rápidamente como papel. Nunca había sido tan feliz al ver su propia destrucción. Jamás se había sentido tan libre.

Un ruido le hizo volver. Unos hombres vestidos de rockeros que acompañaban a la niña estaban a punto de entrar al bosque. Se quedaron tiesos un momento al sentir observados por aquel titán y luego se lanzaron a la fuga. El transformer entrecerró sus ópticos. Esto iba a ser muy interesante. Él también se abalanzó tras los humanos que huían como conejos asustados.

_Fin del flasback _

Bueno, aún estaban en el bosque persiguiendo a estos humanos que estaban escondidos en alguna parte. Puso sus receptores ópticos y fotosensores al máximo. Se quedó quieto algunos minutos escuchando a sus alrededores. El ruido de una ramita romperse confirmó que los humanos no estaban muy lejos. Rápidamente se acercó sin ruido a pesar de su inmenso tamaño al origen del ruido y sorprendió al humano que trataba de salir de un hueco.

Casi lo agarra de no ser porque recibió unas pedradas por parte de los otros humanos.

-¡Si quieres guerra, tendrás guerra!-gritó la valiente humana- ¡Corran!

A la orden de la niña, los hombres salieron casi volando por las praderas y las ra-

Mas. El transformer decidió darle algunos minutos para que los humanos tuvieran tiempo de esconderse.

Ahora él también fue a buscarlo.


	5. 5 En un lugar

**5. En un lugar**

En la base Decepticón

Tres días después.

Dentro de la vieja base, todos se preparaban para hacer otro viaje a la Tierra para robar toda la energía que le fuera posible. En el trono, solo estaba un Megatrón con la vista perdida y la mente en otra parte. El único que lo nota era Demolisher. Y la verdad es que Megatrón se preguntaba dónde estaría su viejo archienemigo con su típico heroísmo y los legendarios encontronazos que se daban.

Ahora todo se estaba poniendo demasiado fácil en especial Hotshot que trataba de igualar a su mentor.

Ni siquiera era un rival digno para él. Era una perdida de tiempo. Optimus sí que lo era. Era un guerrero muy poderoso que daba bastante trabajo. Un verdadero trofeo difícil. Siempre veía a Optimus apoyando a sus tropas, jamás lo dejaba de lado cuando éstos lo necesitaban en el momento oportuno. Ahora las cosas no eran lo mismo sin una pizca de emoción.

Demolisher se detuvo a una distancia prudente frente a Megatrón y con voz acobardada, dijo:

-¿Megatrón? Señor… es hora de partir.

Megatrón no dijo nada. En vez de eso, se limitó a observar su Starsaber admirando su reflejo. Starcream notó esto y se preguntó en qué estaría pensando su codicioso líder. Ya pensaría en un plan para quedarse nuevamente con la legendaria espada y de paso humillar por lo de sus estúpidos 'sirvientes' le obligaron a entregar la espada a él. El jefe se levantó y Demolisher retrocedió asustado pensando que había interrumpido algo. Pero Megatrón pasó de largo al portal al igual que todos sus soldados lo siguieron sin rechistar.

-Aquí no hay nada, excepto pedazos de energón-se quejó un Blurr al que le dolía la espalda de tanto escarbar.

-No te rindas Blurr, ya estamos cerca de conseguirla- Hotshot trataba de tener paciencia, pero se desconcentraba a momentos.

Blurr refunfuñó en cybertroniano al oír la respuesta de su amigo.

Un poco más lejos, acompañados de Scavenger los humanos limpiaban una zona del bosque.

-No hay nada-suspiró Fred sentando sobre una roca y observando al rubio que re-

movía unas piedras.

-La explosión fue muy poderosa, puede que haya un pedazo de él o nada-éste úl-timo lo dijo en voz baja para que no lo oyera el transformer.

Carlos miraba a su alrededor con las manos en las cabeza, signo claro de desespe-ración.

-Un robot tan grande como Optimus no pasaría desapercibido-le reprochó Bill a Fred quien bostezaba de pereza.

-Claro, habría huellas o algún pedazo de metal-Alexis dio un zape al gordo cuando éste iba a dormir.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

-No es momento para dormir ¬.¬

-Sí, y hasta tus ronquidos podrán despertar a un dragón de piedra-le siguió Bill.

Scavenger se permitió una sonrisa ante la indignación de Fred mientras los demás se reían nerviosamente.

-¿Quieres pelear?- Fred le enseñó los puños a su amigo.

-No le acertarías ni aun rinoceronte ¬¬

-¿Ah, si?

-¡Sí!

-¡Ya verás!-y se abalanzó contra Bill. Pero en su loca carrera, tropezó con algo frío y cortante-¡Auch!... ¡Esto me dolió!

-Al parecer encontraste algo- Alexis removió unas piedras dejando ver un fragmento rojo como la sangre de metal.

Scavenger extrajo el pedazo y lo examinó. Estaba cubierto de un líquido ambarino casi blanco. Llamó a los otros que llegaron en un instante estaban rodeados.

-¿es de…?-comenzó Hotshot.

-Sí- lo cortó su mentor quien conocía a Prime mejor que nadie- Es un pedazo del hombro.

-Eh, aquí hay más- Carlos señaló unos pedazos de metal azul que terminaban en el nacimiento de las rocas del mar, todas con algunas manchas amarillentas.

-Está mucho peor de lo que pensé.- Scavenger apretó el pedazo.

-La explosión fragmentó una gran parte de su armadura-comenzó Alerta Roja observando la dirección de los pedazos.

-¿Y cómo lo encontraremos?- preguntó exasperada la chica mirando lo que quedó de la playa.

-Hmmm, como estuvo bastante cerca de la detonación, el impacto lo debe haber lanzado más lejos- calculó el medico autobot- si al menos Cylon estuviera aquí- murmuró observando el bosque sobre las altas y precarias piedras.

-¿Quién?

-No, nada….

-¿Te refieres al antropólogo bravucón?-Sideswipe lo miraba incrédulo.

-Es mejo que yo en buscar pistas ¬¬

-Olvídalo. Con sólo ver estos cuerpos en su casa ya me da pesadillas.

-Y a mí me da escalofríos. Yo estoy de acuerdo con él- lo apoyó Hotshot.

-¿De qué hablan?- Rad alzó una ceja.

-Cylon es un doctor especialista muy reconocido en los huesos y estructuras de todas las especies que se hayan registrado hasta ahora.

-¿Y porqué no lo llaman?

-Porque mi radar se dañó, así que no podemos llamar a alguien.

-Caramba esto es como estar en Liberia-gruñó Fred.

-Necesitamos un milagro-Rad miró al cielo con una extraña sensación en el estó-

mago.

Unos ruidosos jadeos seguidos de unos sollozos pausados rompieron el silencio. Dos humanos corrían desesperados huyendo de algo invisible y monstruoso que destruía todo a su paso. La niña tropezó con unas ramas que sobresalían del panta-

noso suelo y cayó por un barranco. Su amigo se dejó caer por el barranco para ayudarla, pero fue difícil puesto que la niña estaba aturdida por el miedo; el ham-

bre, el cansancio y el dolor lo confundió con el monstruo blanco de ojos rojos como ellos lo llamaban. A duras penas, su amigo lo arrastró hacia unos viejos árboles caí-

dos y corrompidos por la humedad debido a su fétido color negro. Los humanos se metieron en un agujero, se quedaron quietos y callados no atreviendo a respirar demasiado fuerte.

Unos pasos pesados resonaron en el tétrico silencio. Los humanos aunque muertos de terror, sentían fascinación por saber cómo era aquel 'monstruo de pesadilla' y su poder destructivo. Su paciencia fue recompensada cuando dos árboles cayeron pesadamente a los lados. Los humanos tuvieron que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para no gritar. El 'monstruo' resultó ser un enorme robot blanco tapado con una raída manta entre café y gris, de veinte metros de altura, unos crueles ojos rojizos como de hielo. Toda su estructura era metálica y llevaba algo que parecía ser un enorme rifle de tres cañones en su brazo izquierdo. Observaron con atención que el gigantesco robot se puso en cuclillas examinado algo en el suelo. La niña junto con el amigo buscaron una salida o un escondite para salir de esta pesadilla, pero el amigo no tuvo tanta suerte cuando sintió que algo chuzaba un costado y empujó a su amiga provocando que se golpeara la cabeza contra un costado del tronco mohoso. Se escuchó un quejido de dolor bastante audible: el fino oído del transformer lo había captado y siguió la dirección hacia el refugio de los árboles caí-

Dos con su calculadora mirada.

Un profundo gruñido de sastifacción salió de su garganta. Se enderezó, guardó su arma a la espalda, flexionó levemente sus rodillas y saltó…. delante del refugio temporal. De pronto los troncos viejos fueron chupados hacia arriba con tanta fuerza que ellos mismos se sorprendieron. Sin embargo, no se quedaron a mirar, a llorar, a gritar o a suplicar por su vida, sino que se lanzaron a toda carrera escapando por un pelo de los fríos dedos del monstruoso robot. Se metieron en los pinos en zigzag para no dejarse agarrarse por el depredador de metal. A éste se le hacia difícil atraparlo por dos razones: primero, no podía atraparlo no sin chocar con algún árbol y segundo, la niña era muy pequeña que era como coger una hormiga. Decidió saltar para interceptar a la niña, para poder acabar con la persecución de tres días. El plan no funcionó mucho, puesto que la niña se paralizó por un al principio, pero se tiró al suelo fangoso de esta manera se deslizó por entre las piernas del gigante gracias al lodo mojado. Quiso vengarse tirando una piedra con todas sus fuerzas en la espalda del transformer.

Aunque era una piedra muy chiquita comparada con el tamaño de aquel titán. An-

tes de que el transformer se volteara, la niña aprovechó para tirar otra piedra, esta vez en un receptor auditivo apagando por unos segundos, fue lo suficiente para irritar.

-Maldita. Ya me ocuparé de tí- la áspera voz del transformer blanco bastó para aterrar a la niña-Prepárate. Vamos por la quinta ronda.

Agarró al amigo y lo lanzó por los aires que la niña sintió que el terror crudo clavaba con fuerzas en las tripas. Estaba sola. Sola con este monstruo y sin nadie para ayudarla o apoyarla. Giaffo, había separado del grupo la otra noche. Era un cobarde y un desconfiado. Lo único que oyeron de él era el horroroso grito de muerte. Nunca supieron si estaba muerto o desaparecido, pero de lo que estaba seguros es que fue cazado por el 'monstruo'. Y Ted había muerto por proteger a ella…

-Corre -la fría voz sin emociones del transformer lo sacó de sus tristes pensa-

mientos- O yo te daré una muerte muy lenta y dolorosa como este patético humano que gritó como un bebé.

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron de terror y se echó a correr cuando el transformer se movió hacia ella. A pesar de no haber descansado durante tres días y tres no-

ches, el terror le daba fuerzas y alas. No quería morir, no sin haber cumplido sus sueños. Quería vivir. Corrió a pesar de sus heridas y el cansancio que le pesaba más. Y detrás de ella, las pesadas pisadas cada vez más cerca. Seguido de su horrible risa casi divertida. Delante de ella se alzaba dos caminos. ¿Cuál camino debía tomar? ¿Izquierda o derecha? Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar. Escogió la izquierda. Pero notó que algo estaba mal. Había muy pocos árboles, todo era una amplia pradera, troncos caídos en una laguna oscura infestados de peces muertos, los líquenes y los musgos que crecían en las ramas le hacían parecer unos monstruos al acecho y con el 'extraterrestre' persiguiéndola no lo ayudaba en absoluto. Así que corrió hacia unos árboles creyendo que podría esconderse para reponerse de sus fuerzas y tratar de descansar.

-¡Oh! –la niña se agarró de una rama de un viejo árbol para evitar la inminente caí- da.

Había llegado a un callejón sin salida. Ya no podía retroceder ni avanzar. Estaba atrapada. Por el rabillo vio a otros robots como el que estaba persiguiendo. ¿Hasta ahí quería llevarlo con estos monstruos? ¿Para experimentarla? De sólo pensarlo, le dio un escalofrío. Rápidamente trató de retroceder, pero los árboles cayeron de lado indicando la presencia del robot. Estaba cubierto de ramas, musgo y su manto estaba roto. Tragó saliva.

-Vaya, qué lástima que se te haya acabado el camino. Estaba poniendo muy divertido- el transformer se acercó cautelosamente extendiendo los largos brazos impidiendo algún escape con los ópticos fijos en la niña asustada, como un depredador calculando la distancia para atacar a su presa.

Se disponía a apresarlo cuando vió lo mismo que la niña: cinco transformer escarbando algo en el suelo. La niña aprovechando de que el transformer estaba distraído mirando a los otros transformers sorteó los brazos y cuando iba a correr, se escuchó la fría voz sin emociones del transformer:

-Volveré por ti- la niña se arriesgó a echar un vistazo por encima del hombro. El transformer no lo miraba- Y entonces _sí _jugaremos.

La humana tragó saliva. Y sin mirar ni una sola vez se echó a correr como si le persiguiera el mismo demonio.

-¡Oigan muchachos! ¿Quién es este encapuchado?-inquirió Carlos llamando la atención de los demás.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? –preguntó rápidamente Alerta Roja- Yo no veo nada ò.o

-Yo tampoco –Blurr trataba de mirar en la dirección que indicaba Carlos, pero el agua salada del mar entorpecía sus receptores ópticos-Maldición. ¿Porqué el ener-

gón tenia que estar en el agua? ToT

-Está allí, está entre estos arboles – Carlos avanzó un poco para que los demás lo vieran la ubicación correcta.

-Ah, ahora lo veo- exclamó Alexis, pero su emoción cambió a uno de incredulidad- Eeeh, soy yo o es un nuevo transformer?

-¿Qué dices?- Scavenger apretó el paso hacia la chica para comprobar el testimonio.

-Un transformer blanco…- murmuró Sideswipe.

Los demás se acercaron con cautela y sospecha frente al desconfiado transformer. De entre los pliegues sacó una espada y lo empuñó fuertemente esperando a ver qué sucedería a continuación. ¿Por qué seguían acercando? Levantó el triple cañón adherido a su brazo y sin dudar disparó.

-¡Oye! –protestó el transformer amarillo- ¿Por qué nos disparaste y quién eres tú?

-¿Estás bien?- la vieja y áspera de un transformer amarillo con gris le pareció familiar, casi nostálgico.

-¿Eres Autobot o Decepticón?- inquirió Blurr con brusquedad.

-Hey, ¿no has visto un autobot rojo con azul?- inquirió un humano gordo comparado con los otros que debían ser sus amigos.

Sin embargo había cierto humano rubio detrás de Sideswipe que lo miraba con aprehensión y miedo.

POV de Rad

¡Estos ojos! ¡Son idénticos a los que he visto en mis sueños! Esto no me está gustando nada. Tengo un extraño presentimiento… ¿y si sucede lo mismo que en el sueño?... ¡No! ¡Esto no puede suceder!...

Fin del POV

-¿Qué te pasa?- Alerta Roja quiso acercarse, pero una mirada homicida por parte del transformer bastó para desistir de lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?


	6. 6 Hechos cumplidos

Muojojojo!!! Hola, buenos días!!!

En realidad lo de Sorcerer tenía los nanobots para que se regeneren lo más rápido posible, sino, Megs le haría papilla a Trusth. Lo que no entiendo es a qué te refieres lo de líneas temporales oó??

Lo de Hotshot que seria el nuevo líder, cuál prefieres Jetfyre o Hotshot, o que ambos lo compartan? Ya que Jetfyre tiene más experiencia como comandante. Y bueno lo de los transformers uno negro y otro blanco, no son la misma persona porque el blanco es un personaje nuevo.

Pero, sí tienes razón tengo que buscar una forma de corregirlo sin que se enreden tanto. El transformer blanco aparecerá aquí, pero te advierto que aquí empieza la verdadera acción ya que es uno de los Shitenn- (Optimus P. me tapa la boca y amenazo a que Sorcerer le muerda la rodilla otra vez. Warthog1023: ¬¬/ Optimus P.: -Eres hembra muerta ¬¬/ Warthog1023: tomando un café para calmar mis nervios: -Pruébame u.u/ Optimus P. a punto de dispararme con su famoso cañón láser, más se controla y dispara a una pared.)

El sexto capitulo lo estoy terminando, pero hay malas noticias de que la familia de mi tío Benjamín viene para acá con la tonta de su hija embarazada a armar un escándalo ¬¬. Y yo espero que sea sólo por una noche porque son dos urracas hasta morir y en este momento me encantaría que Ironhide lo aplastara de una T.T…Dios, se me contagió la personalidad del bravucón Ironhide… Si, mamá tenía razón, me parezco a él…

PD: Trataré de terminar mis capítulos, así que recen por mí para que se vayan pronto esta familia de loros mojados para terminar con tranquilidad mis historias TT.

**6. Hechos cumplidos**

Las nubes tóxicas de energón de aquel lugar fueron despejando lentamente dando la oportunidad a los autobots apreciar de cerca al misterioso transformer encapu-

chado; quien se acercó con mucha confianza y elegancia, sin sentir por el número de guerreros. A pesar de estar tapado por un viejo manto, se notaba unas grandes líneas intrincadas en las piernas y brazos. Sin embargo, Alexis y Rad por ser obser-

vadores de primera pudieron ver unos pequeños cristales en una llanta de la pierna izquierda y otra en el hombro derecho. Esto le parecía extrañamente familiar. ¿Y si éste era….?

Pero la sedosa y fría voz del extraño transformer lo sacaron de los pensamientos.

-Mi nombre es Aegis, uno de los cuatro Shitennou's. Desafío a todos a una batalla.

Los autobots lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco. (Aquí inserte un ¿¡¿WTF?!?) Pero Scavenger y Alerta Roja lucían aterrados.

-¿Se han vuelto loco?- susurró el novato al desconcertado Hotshot.

-O es un buscapleitos o es un Decepticón muy estúpido- contestó éste en el mismo tono.

Rad tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

-Pero, ¿porqué?- Alerta Roja retrocedió con prudencia.

-Esto no me gusta nada- Carlos comenzó a retroceder.

-Sí, mejo dejemos a ellos 'platicar' con el extraño- y Rad corrió acompañado de sus amigos a buscar un refugio seguro.

-¡Que empiece el juego!

Sin esperar a que los otros reaccionen, comenzó a disparar sin piedad. Los demás se habían quitado de en medio, pero Sideswipe no tuvo tanta suerte y se ganó unos disparos en el pecho y otro en la rodilla izquierda. Antes de que cayera, Aegis le propinó un tremendo rodillazo que le fracturó el lado del casco. Hotshot para ayudar a su amigo, conectó un puñetazo pero fue detenido por la mano de Aegis.

Agarró la muñeca y sin ningún esfuerzo lo levantó y lo lanzó tan fuertemente que atravesó unos cuantos árboles. Scavenger se lanzó contra el enemigo, pero éste desapareció. El viejo guerrero miró a todos los lados en busca del enemigo aún sin creérselo.

-¿Qué diab….?

-Demasiado lento- una gélida voz se oyó a sus espaldas.

Scavenger se tiró al suelo a tiempo que dos rayos láseres impactaron con gran fuerza en unas rocas.

-¿¡Porqué nos atacas si nosotros no te hicimos nada!?- Hotshot se levantó a duras penas de los troncos.

-¿Acaso me van a negar este placer? ¡Hmmm! Son tan aburridores… esperaba una buena batalla, ero perdí peleando contra unos cadetes.

-¡¿a quién llamas cadetes?!- Hotshot estaba furioso. Podía soportar cualquier rega-

ño o insultos, pero no toleraba esto. No era un novato, era un guerrero. No por na-

da ha sido entrenado por Scavenger y Optimus, dos de los mejores guerreros vete-

ranos.

El encapuchado miró de reojo a Hotshot y Alerta Roja aprovechó este descuido para disparar. Para su asombro, el encapuchado sólo movió su hombro derecho unos centímetros del láser. Hotshot tuvo que esquivarlos los disparos del medico auto-

bot.

-Sí, son muy aburridos…. La humana da más batalla que ustedes cinco. Sí, creo que lo voy a buscar- dijo con un tono cruel y sus ópticos rojizos adquirieron un brillo sádico.

Blurr y Scavenger se miraron casi aterrados ante la posibilidad de que esta batalla se acabaría pronto y la humana sufriría una muerte dolorosa. No podían permitir esto. Sorpresivamente Hotshot se abalanzó sobre Aegis por detrás para tratar de quitar la capucha. Pero el otro no se iba a rendir fácilmente. Se sacudió violentamente y Hotshot cayó sobre el medico. Blurr se lanzó a toda carrera sin escuchar las suplicas de Scavenger y procedió a derribar a este presunto Decepticón. Se estrelló fuertemente causando una enorme polvareda.

Los demás creyeron que la batalla había terminado. Pero para su horror, las nubes se disiparon mostrando a un Blurr postrado de rodillas con las manos en el suelo en un intento por no caerse, sin dejar de temblar por sus nuevas heridas y el aturdimiento. Su armadura estaba hecho pedazos al tratar de derribar.

Sin embargo Aegis estaba parado, impasible, sin ninguna herida, los brazos en la espalda y observando al guerrero caído que no dejaba de temblar.

Los demás estaban anonadados y petrificados. ¿Quién seria este poderoso transformer?


	7. 7 Terror crudo

**Tavata:** Pus aquí está el séptimo cap, espero que lo disfrutes, aunque tiene algo de violencia. Por fin ya puedo comenzar los nuevos personajes T.T. Aquí aparece Jetfyre al rescate! Por ahora estoy trabajando en el octavo. Y lo de la familia…huy no quiero ni pensarlo! (montando en Ironhide y preparando a ir muy lejos)

PD: Por cierto, se me olvidó que si puedes sobarle la rodilla a Optimus, después de todo necesito que alguien me lo saque ya que está tratando de hackear mi fic o leer mis historias en mi carpeta. Chao!

**7. Terror crudo**

Scavenger trataba de calcular cuál era la mejor forma de atacar, mientras los humanos ayudaban a un malherido Sideswipe que no podía creer que su héroe ha-

bía caído. Antes de que Hotshot cargara su arma o que Scavenger hiciera algún movimiento, Aegis agarró a Blurr por la nuca, lo levantó y lo estrelló tan fuerte como pudo contra el suelo levantando una gigantesca polvareda de polvo.

-¡Blurr, no!- gritó Sideswipe.

Cuando se disipó el polvo, Blurr no se movía. Su cuello estaba fracturado, se le veían los delicados cables expuestos y algunos huesos rotos. Sin embargo, no estaba muerto, ya que una mano tenía un débil tic.

-¡¡¡¡Maldito!!!!- una ráfaga de plasma dio en el pecho de Aegis. El que estaba dis-

parando era Hotshot.

El transformer blanco esquivó hábilmente de la línea de fuego y con un salto hacia delante agarró la muñeca de un asustado Hotshot y de un jalón le arrancó el brazo sin dificultad. Los gritos de dolor y horror llenaron el aire. Rad observó aterrorizado que sólo quedaban dos guerreros de pie ante un monstruo. Si esto seguía así, los únicos iban a ser ellos. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenia que ayudar a su amigo, no podía dejarlo así. Se le ocurrió algo muy valiente y muy estúpido. Se abalanzó como poseído y se interpuso entre el malherido Hotshot y el misterioso Aegis.

-¡Quítate de ahí!- gritó Alerta Roja.

-¡No me moveré de aquí!- chilló Rad a un histérico médico autobot.

Scavenger iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpida por una poderosa voz:

-¡CAÑÓN LÁSER!- en el brazo habían tres cañones estupendos que iba apuntando a Scavenger.

Rad escogió este momento para tirar unas cuantas piedras a los brazos logrando que el guerrero perdiera la concentración y fallara.

-¡Tú, pequeño…!- no pudo terminarla ya que Rad salió corriendo- ¡Ya verás!-Quiso agarrarlo pero un disparo de Alerta Roja lo hizo desistir de todo intento- Ya voy por ti-gruñó poniendo los ópticos en los últimos guerreros-Sólo espérame.

-Creo que no fue muy buena idea que lo provocara- susurró Sideswipe.

Los niños asintieron bastante atemorizados. Una lluvia de rocas de parte de Scavenger lo sorprendió.

-¡Cielos, este lugar se ha vuelto peligroso!- Fred tuvo que esquivar una gigantesca roca.

- Vámonos de aquí- urgió con urgencia Alexis guiando a Sideswipe.

-¡Pero hay que ayudar a Rad!- Carlos estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo.

-¡Yo lo hago!- Bill ya lo iba a hacer cuando un violento terremoto lo hizo sacudir- ¡Uf!

El segundo terremoto fue aún más intenso que los hizo descolocar más de lo que ya estaban. Luego habló una voz que les heló la sangre:

-¿Alguien dijo que ayudara al mocoso?- era Aegis en cuclillas mirando divertido a los seis restantes.

Rápidamente Sideswipe miró a sus amigos. Todos estaban inmóviles. Alerta Roja había perdido un brazo y sangraba profusamente. Scavenger estaba enterrado bajo toneladas de piedras y árboles. Y Hotshot estaba insconciente por la herida de su brazo. Estaban solos. No quedaba nadie a ayudarlo. Instintivamente retrocedió arrastrando a los niños. Como si hubiera leído la mente, casi riendo añadió:

-Oh, no te preocupes. Tú eres un novato, así que no vales la pena luchar conmigo. ¿Qué tal si jugamos un rato?- los niños tragaron saliva- El perdedor será mi juguete hasta que no lo sea más. ¿Qué les parece?

Por las mentes de los niños y el único autobot pensaron en muchas cosas desagradables y aterradoras. La voz trémula pero decidida de Fred rompió los ho-

rribles ensueños.

-¿Y si pierdes?

Los ópticos se clavaron en el humano como dagas de hielo. A éste le fallaron las rodillas ante la intensa mirada y se escondió detrás de una roca.

-Entonces se pueden ir. Les doy mi palabra. Pero sólo si salen del bosque, claro.

-¿Y si no queremos jugar?- Alexis se mostraba desconfiada.

-Entonces no me queda remedio que trinchar algún miembro tuyo.

Los demás retrocedieron demasiados asustados para protestar. Una piedra golpeó la cabeza del guerrero al mismo tiempo que una voz le retaba:

-Hey, ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?

Por encima del hombro vió a Rad casi escondido detrás de los árboles.

-Bien, por lo menos está adentro- aunque Rad no podía ver los labios debido a que la capucha lo tapaba, notó que los ópticos brillaban divertidos. En un santiamén el guerrero blanco desapareció de la vista para volver a aparecer delante del chico-¡Que empiece el juego! Después de todo me debes dos.

Ahora todo le resultó muy claro para el pobre de Rad. Los árboles estaban llenos de fluidos de los autobots combinando con el ámbar y las estrellas comenzaban de la tarde comenzaban a aparecer. Todo esto sucedió en unos segundos. Tuvo tiempo de saltar para evitar que lo aplastar con sus enormes manos de aquel encapuchado. Corrió todo lo que pudo para evitar ser agarrado por este titán metálico.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!- gritó Sideswipe tratando de levantarse a pesar de sus heridas.

-¡Pero podemos quedar apachurrados si entramos al bosque!- Bill estaba que se tiraba de los pelos en una lucha interna.

-Hay que despertar a los otros- Alexis se fue adelantando en el bosque- ¡Yo voy a ayudar a Rad!

-¡Un momento, no puedes ir!- lo detuvo Sideswipe con una mano en el pecho y cojeando hacia ella.

-¡Tengo que hacerlo!

-Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero no eres una autobot ni una guerrera.

El ánimo de la chica se desinfló poco a poco.

-Sin embargo no te dejaré sola, ¿está bien? Después de todo, no podemos permitir que lo atrape. Vamos.

Alexis bastante contenta, lo siguió detrás de él. Pero Sideswipe se aseguró de car-

gar su arma y se volvió hacia Carlos, Fred y Bill que lo seguían.

-Ustedes quédense aquí.

-¡Qué! ¡Pero….!- intentó protestar Carlos.

-Yo no puedo solo contra este monstruo. Por esto necesito que ustedes despierten a los otros para que me ayuden.

Carlos quería seguir protestando, pero al ver lo herido que estaba el joven guerrero se calló. Después de todo no quería ser cazado.

-Está bien.

-¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco Carlos?- le increpó Bill.

-Él tiene razón. No podemos ayudar sino despertamos a nuestros amigos.

Bill se mostró contrariado y se volvió hacia ellos:

-Vuelvan pronto.

-Oh, no te preocupes estaremos aquí en lo que canta un gallo.

Cuando iban entrando al bosque, pudieron oír a Sideswipe preguntar Alexis:

-¿Qué quisiste decir con esto de que "estaremos aquí en que canta un gallo"?

-Es una larga historia ú.ùU

Rad se detuvo buscando un indicio que le permitiera salir del bosque. Puso las manos en las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento y le dolía un flato. La carrera había agotado sus fuerzas. Afortunadamente los árboles eran viejos y huecos así que se metió en uno de ellos. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Sin duda había cometido la segunda estupidez del día al enfrentar a un transformer loco que había acabado con todos sus aliados.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- lloriqueó Rad pero se limpio las lagrimas- Sin duda esto fue lo más estúpido que hice.

Trató de recordar lo que le habían enseñado los autobots acerca de los transformers guerreros. Tenían un olfato muy fino, unos audios receptores ultrasensibles, vista telescópica, una terrible fuerza digna de un dios titán de las leyendas mitológicas. Y una aterradora experiencia de milenios como cazadores. Entonces tendría que hacer menos ruido, pero no podía evitar sudar por el miedo y la carrera. Unos lejanos pasos le indicaron a Rad que el guerrero se estaba acercando. Debía hacer algo rápido, no quería ser un juguete de este desquiciado robot. Corrió ocultando detrás de cada árbol tratando de no ser visto. Debía haber algo que no fuera árboles o rocas, algo que le permitiera correr a escondidas. Al fin lo encontró. Delante de él se encontraba un mar de pasto alto lo suficiente como para tapar a un adulto humano.

Un estruendo lo hizo quedar quieto, aguantando la respiración, tratando de calmar-

se a sí mismo. Por entre las altas hierbas pudo apreciar al poderoso transformer. Unos truenos lejanos comenzaron a escucharse mientras el cielo se ponía oscuro. Su corazón se encogió al saber lo que ocurriría exactamente en el sueño: que seria perseguido sin piedad, escuchando las horribles carcajadas, los gruñidos detrás de él y seria atrapado y lanzado al aire una y otra vez como una pelota humana. ¿Qué podría hacer un pequeño humano contra un gigantesco extraterrestre? Los pesados pasos se hicieron más fuertes y Rad sollozó por su estupidez y su osadía.

Los pasos se detuvieron abruptamente y arriesgando a ser descubierto, se asomó por entre las afiladas hojas de la maleza pudiendo ver al transformer blanco. Es-

Taba de costado observando los árboles con detenimiento. Un relámpago cruzó el cielo. Rad ahogó un grito. El perfil del rostro le era muy familiar. Un rostro tapado por una mascara de batalla (como la de Optimus), brillantes ópticos rojos con tiznes azules, una cicatriz que cruzaba desde arriba del óptico izquierdo cruzando el puente de nariz hasta terminar debajo del óptico derecho, pero lo que llamó la atención fue el brazo armado de un triple cañón tenia una cicatriz azulada casi re-

generada, producto del impacto del energón.

Al voltear el rostro, el chico se ocultó entre las malezas. Oyó como Aegis se alejaba y suspiró aliviado. Esperó unos minutos. Revisando de que hubiera nadie, emprendió la carrera para salir de este bosque de pesadilla antes de que cayera la noche. Un crujido casi hizo que se saliera su corazón y se agarró de un arbusto no sólo para detenerse por el dolor que esto le provocó. Se resbaló y se ocultó detrás del arbusto mirando a todos lados. Imposible. ¿Lo habría descubierto? ¿Tan rápido?

-¡Rad! ¿Dónde estás?- era la voz de su amiga.

-¿Dónde estás buscapleitos?- y la otra pertenecía Sideswipe.

-¿Alexis? ¿Sideswipe?- para asegurar de que esto era real, salio del escondite. Sí, eran sus amigos. Estaban a más de veinte metros de él. Rad jamás se sintió tan feliz de verlos allí- ¡Eh, aquí estoy! ¡Aquí!

-¡Rad!

-¡Muchacho del demonio!

Un extraño silbido rompió la breve felicidad. Los humanos no sabían qué era, pero Sideswipe por ser un soldado autobot si conocía a la perfección el extraño ruido. Por lo que dijo:

-¡Abajo!

Los niños no dudaron en obedecer. Pronto se escuchó un horrible ruido seguido de un infernal calor en sus espaldas. Sin perder tiempo, Sideswipe agarró a los niños y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo. Alexis decidió mirar hacia atrás y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¡Maldición! ¡Corre más rápido Sideswipe!

-¡¿Qué…?!- él y Rad también se arriesgaron a echar un vistazo atrás. El guerrero enmascarado lo estaba alcanzando muy rápidamente sin problemas- ¡Carajo! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡¿Alguno saben cómo salir de aquí?!

-¿No tienes un mapa?- sugirió Alexis tratando de aferrar lo mejor que podía al hombro del joven guerrero.

-¡Por si no lo has notado soy nuevo aquí! ¬//¬U

-¡Entonces usemos las estrellas!

-¿Las qué?

-Y si nos detenemos aquí moriremos machacados- contestó el rubio observando a Aegis quien derribaba árboles como mondadientes.

-¿Cómo lo harás?- inquirió Sideswipe casi desesperado- ¿Deteniendo a mirar?

-Si al menos Jetfyre estuviera aquí…- Alexis estaba desesperanzada.

-¡Esto es!- Sideswipe movió algo del audio receptor derecho, mientras lo ajustaba, dijo:- Mientras yo trato de hablar con Jetfyre traten de buscar la estrella o algo que nos conduzca fuera de aquí.

-Lo haremos

Rad miró las copas de los viejos árboles cubiertos de un polvo negro azulado y esto le recordó algo. Las palabras de Scavenger resonaron en su cabeza: _Recuerda los detalles .Detrás de ellos tienen un mensaje oculto._ Así que éste era unos de los detalles ocultos en su sueño.

-Sideswipe quiero que vayas allá y agarres una de las ramas y lo lanzas contra Aegis- Rad señaló los árboles roñosos.

Sideswipe dio una mirada confundida.

-Confía en mí.

Sideswipe aumentó la velocidad hasta ponerse detrás de uno de los árboles, agarró una rama y miró a Rad.

-Ahora ténsalo.

Así lo hizo y esperó. Aegis venia tan rápido que no notó la rama que venia hacia él. Una nube pegajosa negro azulada se le pegó al rostro, seguido de un intenso dolor en sus ópticos.

-¡Ahora sí! ¡Corramos!

Sideswipe hizo contacto con Jetfyre, mientras Alexis trataba de identificar la estrella y Rad se dedicó buscar algo que le pareciera algo familiar que le permitiera salir de aquí, pero también escuchando los ruidos.

-Hey, ¿estás aquí Jetfyre?¡Vamos contesta, esto es serio!

-_Ya estoy aquí. Ah, eres tú. Más te vale que sea importante. ¿Qué pasa?_

- Estamos en problemas muy serios- Sideswipe se aseguró de que el desconocido guerrero no encontraría las huellas de él.- Un nuevo Decepticón nos atacó y acabó con todos.

_-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Abatió a todos y sólo quedas tú?_

-Con los niños, sí. ¡Por favor apresúrate, nos está persiguiendo!

_-¿Dónde estás?_- la voz de Jetfyre era extrañamente calmado.

-Eh….-Sideswipe miró a los niños en busca de una respuesta.

-El Bosque Oscuro- lo ayudó Alexis.

_-Ya voy para allá, aguanten un poco más. Jetfyre fuera._

-Ya está, tenemos que buscar un lugar lejos de este monstruo.

-Dios, sólo espero que la ayuda llegue pronto-Alexis sacudió la cabeza.

-Oigan, ¿A dónde se fue?-Rad se había dado cuenta de que Aegis había desa-

parecido.

-No lo sé y no me importa- volvió a acomodar a los niños para llevarlos a un sitio más seguro.

Se ocultaron tras unos árboles, sólo que tuvieron que "bañarse" en lodo para ocultar el olor corporal y el color azul marino de Sideswipe. A regañadientes se dejó em-

bardunar por los niños debido al color chillón, aunque cuando regresaran a la base, se quedaría un buen tiempo en el baño. Unos cuantos pájaros alzaron el vuelo espantando de muerte a los tres.

-Malditos pájaros- refunfuñó Sideswipe volviendo a guardar su pistola.

-¿Cuándo crees que se demore Jetfyre?

-Como treinta segundos puesto que estaba en el espacio.

-Es demasiado tiempo- suspiró exasperado.

-No es….

THUT

Un pesado le cortó las palabras, signo de que la charla había llegado a su fin y debían rezar por sus vidas. Pudieron ver que el guerrero se levantaba de una manera imponente, casi majestuosamente alzando la cabeza al cielo. Los niños no sabían qué estaba haciendo, pero Sideswipe hizo lo mismo que el guerrero como si estuviera olfateando algo y se inclinó sobre Alexis.

-¿Te echaste perfume?- su voz era casi inaudible para que no lo oyera Aegis, sin embargo Alexis pudo leer los labios.

-Eh….sí, un poco O//OU

-Nos fregamos- los niños no entendieron a qué se refería, pero por el tono presen-

tían que no era nada bueno. Aegis dio media vuelta en el punto donde se encontraban escondidos los tres.

-¿Porqué tenias que echarte perfume?- le reprochó Rad.

-Y tenia que ser hoy…-Sideswipe se agachó con lentitud para evitar que su tamaño le delatara.

-A mí no me eches la culpa, fue mi mamá --UUU

-Muchachos…- comenzó Rad.

-Qué quieres que te diga, yo no soy adivina para saber que hoy tenía una guerra ¬¬

-¡Muchachos!- susurró con más urgencia el rubio.

-¡Baja la voz! ¿Quieres que nos descubras?- le amonestó el joven autobot en el mismo tono.

-¡Esto ya lo sé idiota, pero viene hacia nosotros!

Los otros dos volvieron la vista al frente y con horror se dieron cuenta de que el guerrero no estaba mirando al cielo, sino que se dirigía hacia ellos con una rapidez pasmosa que el mismo Starcream envidiaría. Se vieron obligados a salir del escon-

dite salvándose por un pelo de la explosión improvisada. La "explosión" empujó a los humanos a estrellarse contra unas rocas. Alexis perdió su conocimiento, pero el otro no. Pronto se dio cuenta de que quedó imposibilitado de mover sus piernas.

-Esto no está bien- trató de arrastrar pero el dolor de las piernas no se lo permitió. Una sombra le tapó el cielo. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que era Aegis-¿Por qué tenia que levantarme de mi cama?- Rad apretó los dientes tratando de ignorar el dolor.

-qué perdida de tiempo. ¿Es que en este mundo no hay un guerrero digno de lu-

charme?-encogió de hombros-Por lo que veo, todavía sigues consciente. Bien, esto es bueno. Un buen trofeo capaz de resistir, además de que eres valiente aunque muy estúpido.

-Yo no soy ningún trofeo- contestó con testarudez.

-Un trofeo con carácter. Me aseguraré de que no seas tan arrogante conmigo.

Y con una gigantesca mano removió la madera que impedía el escape de Rad. Pero unos misiles impactaron en el lado izquierdo de Aegis y lo hizo caer. Algo frío y duro se cerró en torno al cuerpo de Rad y lo levantó. Por un aterrador momento pensó que Aegis lo había atrapado.

-¿estás bien?- una voz recia y firme que a Rad le pareció muy familiar.

-¡Jetfyre!

-Veo que estás vivo, esto es lo bueno.

Aegis se levantó despacio sacudiendo la cabeza y refunfuñando algo. Rad notó que le temblaba un poco la mano de Jetfyre y se preguntó cómo podía tenerle miedo a Aegis si él mismo era un gran guerrero y el segundo al mando de Optimus.

-Mierda….un Shitennou en la Tierra. Estamos fregados.

Jetfyre volvió sobre sus pasos y ayudó al aturdido Sideswipe a transformar al igual que él.

-¡Rápido! ¡Súbanse!- Jetfyre abrió la puerta de la nave.

-¿Y porque nos vamos si tú puedes darles una paliza?- inquirió un molesto Sideswipe que no comprendía porqué Jetfyre no se quedaba a pelear contra este monstruo.

-¡¿Acaso soy Optimus Prime?!-gruñó éste con más ganas de tirar al novato por la borda.

En el suelo, Aegis había terminado de levantarse y al ver a los otros huyendo, preparó su cadena retráctil de afilados pinchos que apuntaban hacia abajo.

-¡No tan rápido! ¡Chain búster!

La punta de la cadena atravesó con fuerza en un ala logrando una enorme ruptura. Pero Jetfyre logró zafar mediante un hábil movimiento. Pero hacer este movimiento menguó la mitad de sus fuerzas.

-Sideswipe, sé que estás herido, pero necesito que ajustes el transwarp- la voz del segundo al mando se escuchaba forzada- ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Lo intentaré señor- Sideswipe se agarró de las paredes hasta llegar al panel de control y se sentó para reconfigurar las coordenadas mientras Jetfyre aterrizaba bruscamente casi enterrando su nariz en la arena. Afortunadamente Scavenger, Alerta Roja y Hotshot estaban conscientes, gracias a los niños.

-¡Jetfyre! ¡Estás aquí!- Hotshot trataba de ayudar a Blurr y miró atentamente el ala destrozada- ¿Qué te paso aquí?

-Nada, estoy bien. ¿Y ustedes?

-Hemos tenido días peores- Alerta Roja se levantó con ayuda de Scavenger-Creo que no me levantare de la cama por una semana.

Unos árboles se sacudieron con fuerza, señal de que Aegis se estaba acercando con rapidez.

-¡Apúrate Sideswipe! ¡Esto se esta acercando!- Jetfyre agarró a Hotshot y Blurr.

-¡Ya tengo las coordenadas! ¡Vamos!

-¡Agárrense de mi!- Jetfyre y Scavenger sujetaron como podían a sus camaradas heridos.

Los niños se vieron obligados a seguirlo con Alexis cargando. Carlos se atrevió a echar una miradita hacia atrás. Los primeros árboles eran arrancados de cuajo, dejando ver a un furioso Aegis en toda su gloria. Sin embargo, él no corrió hacia ellos, más bien se limitó a quedar observando. Vió como alzaba uno de los brazos como si quisiera que Carlos lo viera. Algo desconocido para él, brilló con una luz en-

ceguecedora color amarillo y luego desapareció. Aegis había sumergido en la oscuridad del bosque

Carlos nunca supo qué era aquel extraño brillo y el comportamiento de Aegis.


End file.
